Ingen titel
by SweBJ
Summary: Jag har inte kommit på nån bra titel ännu men iaf, det utspelar sig efter Chuuninexamen och alla ska prova på att få vara i andra grupper än de vanliga...Bered er på kalabalik MOAHAHAHA! OBS, ej för Sasukefans. Ganska mycket fult språk!
1. Uppdrag och Barbiedockor

**Kapitel 1: Uppdrag och Barbiedockor.**

**Det var en vanlig morgon i Konoha, Chuunin-examen hade kommit och gått (Tredje Hokage lever fortfarande, det blev aldrig nåt krig, Orochimaru var ond ett tag men nu är han god igen, han har ett eget team som han tränar, vilka det är får ni veta snart) och solen sken. Fåglarna kvittrade och vad de inte visste var att-**

"**BOOM, HERE COMES THE BOOM! READY OR NOT, HERE COMES THE BOOM!"- (obs, för er som inte vet så är det en låt som bandet P.O.D sjunger)**

**Pang! Karasu (Kankuros docka) kastade iväg en väckarklocka genom fönstret.**

**"Bara... 5 minuter... Till..." mumlade Kankuro och drog täcket över huvudet. Om han inte hade somnat direkt efter så skulle han ha märkt det kom en tunn strimma sand på väg mot hans säng...**

**Samtidigt stod Gaara utanför Kankuros rum och styrde sanden mot sängen medan Naruto (han var där för att hans hus hade blivit desinficerat pga. farlig bakterie i Ramen-förpackningar) höll sig för revbenen för att inte börja skratta.**

"**Tror du att det kommer att funka?" Frågade Gaara. Naruto blängde på Gaara innan han svarade.**

"**Jamen självklart, sen när har mina planer inte fungerat?"**

**Gaara tyckte inte att det var någon ide att kommentera att hans idéer ALDRIG hade fungerat så han var bara tyst och fortsatte att styra sanden.**

"**Vad sysslar ni med?" Det var Temari som hade kommit och nu stod hon och blängde på Naruto och Gaara. Naruto såg att hon höll i sin livsfarliga solfjäder och han ryste till av ett gammalt minne.**

_**Flashback börjar.**_

_**Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro och Temari såg på Orochimaru som hade Sasuke på sin vänstra sida. (Om ni undrar så hade han tagit sig in i Sasukes medvetande och gjort honom till en docka dvs. han använde sig av Puppet no Jutsu)**_

"_**Kukuku..." Skrattade Orochimaru.**_

" _**Jag kan göra Kage Bunshin no Jutsu och- började Naruto säga men Temari avbröt honom.**_

"_**Det behövs inte" sa Temari. Hon vecklade ut sin solfjäder och ställde sig i attackställning.**_

"_**Nani? Du kan inte vinna över Orochimaru"**_

_**Temari såg på Naruto. "Och varför kan jag inte det?"**_

"_**Du är ju tjej så du kommer bara att förlora." Det skulle han aldrig ha sagt och hade någon annan varit där så skulle han ha sett eldsflammorna i Temaris ögon.**_

"_**Nu är han körd" sa Kankuro.**_

_**Gaara nickade och de såg på när Temari slog till Naruto med ungefär 10 slag i sekunden.**_

_**SMACK BOOM BANG TWACK!**_

_**Flashback slutar.**_

"**Fyyy..." mumlade Naruto. "Jag hade ont i fem veckor..."**

"**Vad pratar du om?"**

**Han tittade upp och såg att Temari och Gaara stod och stirrade på honom.**

"**Err... Inget" sa han.**

"**I alla fall, vi skulle vara utanför skogen kl 10.00" sa hon.**

"**Varför det?" frågade Naruto.**

"**... Ett nytt uppdrag... Igen" muttrade Gaara.**

**Naruto såg på en klocka. "Den är kvart i tio nu, vi måste gå nu på direkten om vi ska hinna."**

**Medan han hade sagt det hade Temari redan lämnat huset. Naruto vände sig till Gaara bara för att upptäcka att han hade följt efter henne.**

"**Hörni, vänta på mig!" ropade han efter dem. Han sprang ut genom dörren och kom sedan ifatt dem.**

**Samtidigt efter att Temari och de andra hade gått vaknade Kankuro. Han märkte att det var helt tyst i huset.**

"**Undrar varför jag inte har vaknat av att Gaara har haft ett av sina anfall..." muttrade han. Han såg på klockan. Den visade tiden 09.55. Han föll ihop på sängen igen.**

"**Okej, den är... FEM I TIO?" Kankuro reste sig kvickt upp från sängen. "Jag ska ju vara vid... AAAH!" Han snubblade i något. "Nani... Sand? Sanden snörde sig runt fötterna på Kankuro som lyckas ta sig ut ur den (fråga mig inte hur OO). En minut senare sprang han ut från huset på väg mot mötesplatsen. När det bara var ungefär 15 kvarter kvar så krockade han plötsligt med någon så hårt att båda flög en bit.**

"**Se dig för, baka!" Skrek någon åt honom.**

**När Kankuro hade rest sig upp såg han att det var en tjej som stod framför honom. Hon hade långt svart hår som räckte ungefär till midjan och mörkbruna, nästan svarta ögon. Hon hade en svart kimono och hon stod och kollade sig i en spegel. Hon upptäckte att håret inte låg som det skulle och hon drog kvickt fram en borste från ingenstans. "AAH! Jag har fått ett par kluvna hår toppar!"**

"**Och? Var glad att du fortfarande lever!" sa Kankuro irriterat åt henne. _Fan! Flyttar hon sig inte kommer jag för sent!_**

"**Ska jag vara glad? Du har ju precis förstört min frisyr! Jag klippte mig igår!" skrek hon. Hon såg ut som att hon ville döda Kankuro på direkten men innan hon hann göra nåt hade han knuffat undan henne och snabbt sprungit därifrån. Hon stod bara och stirrade efter Kankuro.**

"**Var har du varit egentligen?" Frågade Temari irriterat. Kankuro hade kommit fram till mötesplatsen där han fick veta vad deras nya uppdrag var att de skulle prova på att vara i nya grupper.**

"**DU skulle ju väcka mig!" Sa Kankuro medan han kollade på en lista hur de nya grupperna såg ut.**

**Temari suckade och sa: "Vet du hur många gånger jag försökte väcka dig? Jag gav upp efter tionde gången"**

**Kankuro vände sig från listan och blängde på Temari. "Jag vaknade 5 i tio och när jag var några kvarter ifrån så krockade jag med en dum tjej som såg ut som en Barbie-docka"**

"**Vad kallade du mig?" Det var tjejen som Kankuro hade krockat med och bakom henne stod det en kille och en annan flicka. Killen hade spretigt lila hår och mörka ögon och just det ja, han hade ett rött streck på varje kind, behöver jag säga vilken klan han kommer från? han hade mörkblåa byxor och ett svart linne med en örn på. Flickan hade samma mörka hår och ögon som "Barbie-dockan". Dock var hennes hår mycket kortare och spretigare och dessutom så bar hon en enkel svart T-shirt och en kort svart kjol med ett par röda tights under. På ryggen hade hon något som var inlindat i bandage (visst låter det bekant på nåt vis?). Killen såg ut som att han var väldigt förälskad i den första tjejen och den andra tjejen såg väldigt blyg ut vid första anblicken.**

"**Vilka är ni?" Frågade Temari.**

"**Vi är Orochimarus grupp. Mitt namn är Yoshukuni Miharu,"Flickan som Kankuro hade krockat med pekade på sig själv som att de andra inte förstod vem hon menade.**

"**Jag heter Inuzuka Raiku" Sa killen.**

"**..." Den andra flickan kunde inte få fram ett ord. Miharu stirrade på henne.**

"**Och hon där heter Ryasaki Kyukou men kallas för Kyu" sa Miharu.**

"**Tror du att vi ville veta vad du hette?" Sa Kankuro åt Miharu.**

**Miharu blängde på honom. "Jag vill i alla fall inte veta vem du är, jag hoppas att jag inte hamnar i samma grupp som dig"**

**Kankuro låtsades inte som att han hade hört det där sista. "Ja, DU behöver inte oroa dig Barbie-Bruden, kolla in listan får du se." Miharu stirrade ilsket på Kankuro. "KALLA MIG INTE FÖR DET!"Vrålade hon och tog fram ett STORT svärd men hon innan hon hann göra nåt hindrades hon av Kyu.**

"**Rör honom inte Miharu" sa Kyu. Miharu vände sig om och stirrade på sin gruppmedlem. **

"**Och vad tänkte du göra åt det Kyu?" frågade Miharu hånfullt samtidigt som hon tänkte: "_varför försvarar hon honom egentligen?"_**

**Kyu gav Miharu en kall blick och efter några sekunder byttes den ut mot hennes vanliga blyga och drömmande jag samtidigt som hon såg ett ögonblick på Kankuro för att sedan snabbt titta ner i marken.**

"**_Varför försvarade hon mig? Hon vet ju inte ens vem jag är..." _Tänkte Kankuro medan han såg att Miharu, Raiku och Kyu gick fram till listan för att läsa vilka grupper de hade hamnat i som såg ut så här:**

**Grupp1**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Yamanaka Ino**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Grupp2**

**Temari**

**Nara Shikamaru**

**Aburame Shino**

**Grupp3**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Inuzuka Raiku**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Grupp4**

**Kankuro**

**Ryasaki Kyukou**

**Inuzuka Kiba**

**Master**

**Grupp5**

**Yoshukuni Miharu**

**Gaara**

**Akimichi Chouji**

**Ni ska mötas på denna plats igen om tre dagar. Kom i tid annars kommer jag att döda er MOAHAHAHA… Hehe, jag skojar bara…**

**Anko**

"**Yay! Jag hamnade i samma grupp som Sasuke-Kun!" Skrek Ino samtidigt som hon knöt handen i en segergest. Sakura blängde på Ino innan hon gick fram till Sasuke. "Vi hamnade visst i samma grupp igen" sa hon till honom och log. Inre Sakura var lika galen som vanligt. "MOAHAHAHA! Sasuke-Kun kommer att vara min efter det här uppdraget!"**

**Sasuke såg ut som om han skulle kasta upp frukosten. _Ska jag vara i samma grupp som dem där två? Hellre dör jag, _tänkte han.**

**Naruto kollade in sina nya gruppmedlemmar. "Hm... Sasuke är inte med i min grupp, då behöver jag inte oroa mig för honom... Att han kommer förstöra för mig menar jag."**

"**... _Okej det här är bara en dröm, är jag verkligen med i Narutos grupp?" _Tänkte Hinata.**

"**VAAA? Kommer jag inte få vara i samma grupp som Miharu-Chan?" Skrek Raiku rakt ut. Direkt efter att han hade sagt det slog Miharu till honom med sitt svärd. "Håll truten!" Skrek Miharu åt Raiku.**

"**Men... Men jag kommer inte att klara mig utan dig!" snyftade Raiku.**

**Miharu stirrade ilsket på Raiku. "Hur många gånger måste jag säga till dig? Jag vill inte vara ihop med dig!" Hon gick därifrån för att hitta sin grupp. Raiku tittade efter henne och suckade. "En dag kommer du att vilja vara ihop med mig, det svär jag på" sa han.**

"**Å nej, inte hon igen," Tänkte Shikamaru när han såg att Temari skulle var med i samma grupp som honom. Temari kom fram till Shikamaru. "Det här kommer att gå jättebra" sa hon glatt.**

"**_Åh vad jobbigt, jag vill hellre göra nåt annat istället" _tänkte Shikamaru medan han och Temari gick iväg för att hitta Shino.**

**Kankuro såg till sin lättnad att Barbie-Bruden inte var med i hans grupp. "Stackars Gaara, han kommer att få ett av sina anfall när hon sätter igång" tänkte han. Plötsligt kände han att någon petade honom på ryggen. Han vände sig om och fick syn på Kyu. "Eh... Hej..." sa hon blygt. "Bry dig inte om Miharu, hon kan vara lite... Knasig ibland.**

"**Jag märkte det" sa Kankuro. "Jag har redan träffat henne förut, Är hon alltid sådär... Divig av sig?" **

**Kyu suckade. "Ja... Tyvärr, men vad gjorde du egentligen för att hon skulle hata dig så där mycket? Hon har klagat på dig ända sen vi kom hit" sa hon.**

"**Vill du verkligen veta det?"**

"**Ja."**

"**OK, jag krockade med henne och jag enligt henne så klöv jag ett par hårtoppar för henne."**

**Kyu tittade medlidsamt på Kankuro innan hon sa: "Okej, då förstår jag varför hon är arg... Hennes hår är det viktigaste i hela världen för att..." hann Kyu säga innan hon blev avbruten av ett skrik från Miharu.**

"**VAD GÖR DU DIN !" skrek Miharu.**

**Hon stirrade på en lång kille som hade kort brunt hår och han var klädd i en svart T-shirt och blåsvarta jeans.**

"**Vadå? Jag har inte gjort nåt" sa han och flinade åt henne.**

"**Tror du att jag är dum eller? Du tog min borste så ge tillbaka den till mig, annars skär jag skallen av dig!"**

**Han skrattade. "Och hur ska du kunna göra det? Du når ju inte ens upp ovanför grässtråna" Miharu var ganska kort (155 cm), och killen var minst två huvuden längre än henne. (alltså var han ung 180 cm)**

**Miharu var ganska impulsiv av sig ibland och utan att tänka sparkade hon honom på ena smalbenet, och det gjorde VÄLDIGT ont!**

"**AAJ!" Han tog sig för högra benet och hoppade omkring i en 5 sekunder för att sedan stirra mycket elakt på Miharu. **

"**Det där kommer du att få ångra" väste han ondskefullt (eller han försökte i alla fall) innan han haltade därifrån men innan han hade hunnit gå längre blev han stoppad av Sasuke.**

"**Vem är du och varför är du här?" frågade han.**

**Innan han svarade så antog han en (enligt honom) snygg och cool ställning för att imponera på tjejerna (ni vet vilka som är med, orka skriva upp dem) "Mitt namn är hemligt men ni kan kalla mig för Master" sa han. "Jag har kommit hit för att jag ska göra samma test som er och..." pausade han och blinkade åt Miharu som såg mer eller mindre äcklad ut och Sakura och Ino såg ut som att skulle svimma. "Fullgöra ett viktigt uppdrag."**

"**KYYYAA! Han är bara såå snygg!" skrek Ino till Sakura.**

"**Du, jag står bredvid dig Gris-Ino" sa Sakura.**

**Inos ögon blixtrade av ilska. "Vad kallade du mig?"**

**Under tiden hade Master kollat upp vilken grupp han skulle vara i och han kom fram till Kankuro, Kyu och Kiba som också hade hunnit komma nu, han hade råkat försova sig.**

"**Hehe, jag ska visst vara med i eran grupp." Sa Master.**

**Kyu stirrade på Master. "Men vi blir ju 4 stycken i gruppen, det går ju inte"**

"**Men min sensei sa att det gick bra om det var 4 i en grupp."**

"**Och vem är din sensei?" undrade Kyu.**

"**Anko." Svarade Master.**

**Kiba hade inte varit med när Master hade presenterat sig så han frågade: "Eh... Vem är du?"**

**Master stirrade på Kiba. "Vet du inte vem jag är? Då ska jag berätta för dig, Jag är Master, den gode, den snygge, den... Åh, vad har du på huvudet?" Han syftade på Akamaru som låg på Kibas huvud.**

**Kiba såg på Master som att han var ett pucko. "Min hund" sa han.**

"**ÅH!; får jag klappa honom?"**

**Kiba fick panik. "Nej, det är bara jag som får! Han gillar inte-" **

**Nafs!**

**Tystnad.**

"**AAJJJ!" Master hoppade minst 4 meter i luften med Akamaru hängande i benet. (inte samma som Miharu sparkade honom på)**

**Kiba lyckades få tag i Master och han drog loss sin hund från Masters ben.**

"**Han gillar inte främlingar." sa Kiba efter en stund medan han klappade Akamaru som morrade åt Master.**

**Master såg upp ett ögonblick från sitt sår på benet och sa: "Det gör inget, jag bara... Jag gillar hundar... och de brukar oftast gilla mig."**

**Kyu och Kankuro såg på honom med en blick som sa vääldigt mycket.**


	2. Fel packning! Uppdraget kan börja!

Kapitel 2: Fel packning! Uppdraget kan börja! Gaaras hemlighet!

Det hade hunnit gått tre dagar och nu stod alla framför samma inhägnade skog som de hade varit i en gång tidigare när det hade varit Chuunin-examen. Alla var i sina nya grupper, vissa var nöjda medan andra som Sasuke bara hade lust att gå och dö och Sakura och Ino hade redan hunnit hamnat i slagsmål med varandra och det slutade med att Sasuke var tvungen att bära de båda medvetslösa tjejerna.

"Och jag hoppas att ingen kommer att dö därinne som förra gången" sa Anko samtidigt som hon blängde på Naruto som inte hade hört ett enda ord av vad hon hade sagt utan han hade stått och pratat med Hinata. Anko gick fram till Temari och frågade vänligt om hon kunde låna solfjädern av henne och när hon hade gjort det bad hon Naruto att följa med henne bakom ett stort träd.

Temari tittade efter Anko och Naruto. "Varför ville hon låna min solfjäder?"

"Shikamaru suckade. "Naruto är körd, det säger jag bara."

"Va? Vad tänker du göra med- NEEEJJ! LÅT MIG VARA!" Kunde alla i hela Konoha höra Naruto skrika.

BAMM, TWACK, WHAMM!

10 minuter senare kom Anko igen och hon log glatt medan hon lämnade tillbaka solfjädern till en chockad Temari.

"Tack för lånet" sa Anko sockersött. Bakom henne kunde man se Naruto som var helt täckt av sår och blåmärken och han hade så ont att han inte kunde gå utan han blev liggande där han var. Anko vände sig till grupperna och sedan gjorde hon några seals vilket verkade genom att olika dörrar öppnades i muren som var runt skogen.

"Sådär" sa hon. "Gå nu in genom dörrarna och hoppas att ni lär er nåt av det här"

Alla sprang genom dörrarna (Hinata och Raiku bar på Naruto som var medvetslös) som direkt efter stängdes och låstes. Anko såg efter dem en stund och sedan gick hon därifrån.

Sasukes team.

Sasuke hann bara gå in genom dörren och strax efter så vaknade Ino och Sakura.

"Nu vaknar ni äntligen" sa han.

Ino och Sakura såg på varandra och...

SMACK!

"AAJJ! Vad har jag gjort?" Ino höll sig för huvudet där Sakura hade slagit henne.

"Att du finns här" sa Sakura.

Sasuke suckade. "Nu börjar de igen..." Mumlade han och såg på när Sakura och Ino började munhuggas.

Gaaras team.

"Jag är hungrig" sa Chouji och slutade springa.

Miharu stirrade på honom. "Du är ju alltid hungrig, och du då?" Hon pekade på Gaara.

"Vad?" Han blängde på Miharu.

Miharu la armarna i kors och fortsatte ilsket: "behöver du vila eller är det nåt annat? Vi kan inte stå här hela dan så därför tycker jag att-"

"Gör mig en tjänst" sa Gaara kallt. "Håll käften..."

Miharu skulle genast ge svar på tal men någonting gjorde att hon inte kunde det. Hon såg bara på Gaara som gick därifrån.

"Reta inte upp honom," sa Chouji, "gör du det är det risk att han dödar dig."

Miharu såg efter där Gaara hade stått. "Vad skulle han kunna göra?"

Chouji sänkte sin blick till marken och sa: "Det vill du inte veta..."

Narutos team.

"Dumma Anko, var hon tvungen att slå mig sådär hårt?"

Hinata såg blygt på Naruto." Det var mitt fel... Att hon... slog dig..."

Naruto stirrade på Hinata. "Men det var jag som börja prata och så kunde jag inte vara tyst"

Raiku skakade på huvudet och mumlade: "Jag har hamnat i en grupp som består av idioter..."

Kankuros team.

Kankuro, Master, Kiba och Kyu var djupt inne i skogen vid det här laget och plötsligt hördes ett konstigt ljud från Masters väska.

"Woops, ska bara kolla en sak" Han tog upp en laptop ur väskan och började... Ja... Han började surfa...

Kyu stirrade på honom. "Har du bara en dator med dig?"

Master såg upp från skärmen. "Ja"

"Men... vänta nu... Vad har ni tagit med er egentligen?" Kyu såg på Kiba som efter en stunds tvekan sa: "Err... jag tog bara med..." Han började leta i sina fickor. "Err... två kunai, en shuriken och... 50 spänn..."

Tystnad.

"O... Okej... Och Master?" Master såg ännu en gång upp från datorn. (Han såg på Shaman King om någon är intresserad)

"Jag har bara datorn... jag sa ju det nyss..." Sa han och sedan vände han sig till datorn igen.

Kyu såg ut som att han hade kallat henne för nåt som hon inte gillade. "En dator..." Mumlade hon. "Jag vill inte ens veta vad du har med dig" sa hon sedan till Kankuro. Han blängde på Kyu. "Jag har i alla fall med mig nåt som är användbart." Han tog fram Karasu och Kuroari.

"Är det allt?" Frågade Kyu.

"Nej, kolla inuti Kuroari"

Hon gjorde som han sa och öppnade luckan på dockans mage men det skulle hon inte ha gjort. Hon blev begravd bland massor av olika skriftrullar, mangas, (de flesta hette något i stil med Bleach, Blade of the Immortal och Rurouni Kenshin.) Skivor, och massa andra saker. Det slutade med att hon fick en bergsprängare i skallen och hon svimmade.

"Woops..."

"Är det allt du kan säga?" sa Kiba och blängde på Kankuro. Master såg upp från sin dator och sa: "Tja, hon kan inte säga att du inte hade med dig några grejer." Han fick syn på en av Bleach-böckerna. "Får jag låna den?"

"Visst" sa Kankuro utan att bry sig om honom, Master tog boken och började läsa den istället för att hålla på med datorn. "Men hur gör vi med Kyu? Hon kommer nog inte att vakna på lång tid." Han grävde fram Kyu ur högen med böcker men lät henne ligga kvar på marken.

"Du kan väl sätta henne mot ett träd eller nåt." Sa Kiba.

"Varför ska jag göra det? Det kan väl du göra istället!"

"Men jag... ÅHH! Master kan väl göra det! Master hörde inte ett dugg utan fortsatte läsa "sin" bok.

Kankuro och Kiba fortsatte bråka.

Gaaras team.

Miharu letade efter Gaara för dem skulle börja röra sig igen, Chouji hade äntligen ätit färdigt och han hade inte velat följa med Miharu. (Jag: Haha, du är skraj Chouji!)

(Chouji: Nej, jag vill inte vara med i din Jvla fanfic! Jag sticker!)

(Jag: Visst, gärna för mig.) (Obs, Chouji är inte med längre men det gör väl inget va?)

"Gaara?" ropade Miharu medan hon drog bort en spindel från sitt hår. "Korkade spindlar, de förstör mitt hår"

Hon fortsatte att gå och plötsligt fick hon syn på honom. Han stod framför en sjö och han hade inte märkt att hon hade kommit.

"Gaara?"

"..."

Hon gick fram till honom och rörde lätt vid hans axel.

"Vad är det?"

Vad Miharu inte visste var att Gaara hade ett monster i sig som kallades för Shuukaku och just då "pratade" han med honom.

_Tror du verkligen att det kommer att bli bättre om du hamnar i en annan grupp?_

_Jag tror faktiskt det._

_Men det är redan för sent, alla är rädda för dig, till och med dina egna syskon._

_De är rädda för vad som finns i mig, de är inte rädda för mig._

_Du är så naiv om du verkligen tror på vad du säger, Kazekage gjorde verkligen ett misstag när han förseglade mig i dig._

"Vad vill du?" Han tog bort Miharus hand och vände sig mot henne.

Av någon anledning började hon stamma. "Vi... Ska fortsätta... nu..."

"Ni kan gå före" sa Gaara kort.

Miharu trodde inte sina öron. "Va? Men det kan vi inte, vi måste ju hålla oss i närheten av varandra om något-" Började Miharu säga men hon blev ännu en gång avbruten.

"Säger jag att ni ska gå före så gör ni det!" Sa han ilsket, men det var inte han som hade sagt det.

_Shuukaku tar över mig... Igen..._

Ingen förutom Gaara visste att ibland lyckades Shuukaku ta över honom för ett ögonblick och nu verkade det som att han lyckas ta över helt och hållet. Han höjde sin högra hand men det var inte han som gjorde det.

_Nu ska jag visa hur du kan döda flickan utan att använda nåt vapen men för att kunna göra det måste jag ta över din kropp en stund._

_Det kan du inte göra, inte om jag stoppar dig!_

_Hohoho... Hur ska du kunna göra det? Jag börjar sakta men säkert att ta över dig nu och det enda du kan göra är att se på när jag dödar henne._

En skarp smärta flög genom Gaaras huvud och han föll på knä.

Miharu som inte kände Gaara eller visste om hans bakgrund blev orolig. "Vad är det?"

"HAN... Tar... Över... Akta... dig..." Gaara höll sig för pannan och stönade tyst av smärta.

_Sådär... Nu har jag övertaget._

Shuukaku reste sig upp och såg på Miharu. Hon märkte att det fanns nåt i hans blick som inte hade varit där förut. Hat. Förakt. Men mest fanns det förstnämda.

"Gaara, hur är det?"

Shuukaku sa inget utan började gå därifrån. Han kunde höra Miharu komma efter honom och till sin belåtenhet stoppade hon honom från att gå längre genom att ta tag i hans vänstra arm.

"Vad är det med dig egentligen?" Hon skulle säga mer men hon avbröts av att han tog ett ordentligt grepp om hennes hals. Hårt. Han log elakt och såg på medan hon kämpade för sitt liv.

"Varför... gör du... Det här?" Lyckades Miharu få fram.

Shuukaku låtsades tänka efter. "Därför att såna som du får mig att vilja döda alla jag ser..." Han kramade åt hennes hals ännu hårdare. Men han hade gjort ett misstag, vad han inte visste var att Miharu hade en sällsynt gåva: hon kunde tanketala men det fanns en nackdel: det gick bara om någon av hennes vänner var närmare än 1 km, annars funkade det inte. Hon försökte koncentrera sin chakra till att hitta Kyu eller Raiku.

"Jag hittade Kyu, hon är bara en bit ifrån mig!" Tänkte Miharu. Hon koncentrerade det sista av sin chakra och...

Kankuros team.

Kyu var fortfarande medvetslös men det var en fördel för Miharu, hon skulle kunna kontakta Kyu mycket lättare då.

(Kyu, Kyu kan du höra mig?)

"Uhh... Miharu..." Mumlade Kyu.

Kankuro och Kiba som fortfarande hade stått och bråkat om vem som skulle ta henne slutade genast gnabbas.

"Är hon vaken ännu?" frågade Master som fortfarande satt och läste Bleach.

"..."

(Kyu, jag kan inte prata så länge, Gaara... Uhh... försöker döda mig... Ta med de i din grupp...)

"Var... Är du?"

(Jag är bredvid en sjö... Skynda er...)

Kyu slog upp ögonen och satte sig rakt upp. Det hann gå 5 sekunder innan hon insåg att Miharu hade pratat genom tanketal.

"Hon är i fara" Sa Kyu rakt ut. Dem andra förstod inte vad hon pratade om men de hade ju inte pratat med Miharu.

"Miharu håller på att bli dödad av Gaara! Skrek Kyu. "Vi måste hjälpa henne!"

"Kyu vänta!" Försökte Kiba men hon hade hunnit springa därifrån.

Utan att tveka följde Kankuro efter och strax efter kom även Kiba och Master.

"Uhh..." Miharu kände att hon inte hade mycket kraft kvar, det mesta hade gått åt när hon försökte kontakta Kyu.

Shuukaku log ett ondskefullt leende. "Du är en av de mest segaste människor jag har träffat på. Det är inte alla som har kunnat hålla sig vid liv så länge som du."

Miharu såg hur det svartnade för ögonen och sedan... Hon kände att hon föll till marken och att någon tog upp henne...

"Miharu! Är du okej?" Miharu såg upp mot den som höll henne. Det var Kyu.

"Hur... Hur hittade du mig?" Hon var väldigt svag och hon kände att hon bara ville lägga sig ner och sova.

"Jag hörde dig, du talade genom tanketal, kommer du inte ihåg det?" Frågade Kyu.

Miharu svarade inte på den sista frågan utan hon föll i djup medvetslöshet. Kyu blev orolig först men sedan när hon såg att hennes lagkamrat bara var medvetslös blev hon lättad. Hon vände sig sedan till Master som hade kommit fram först och lyckats få bort Shuukaku från Miharu.

"Bra! Du fick bort honom." Sa Kyu.

Master sa ingenting utan han såg bara på Shuukaku som hade kommit upp på fötterna igen. Master hade använt sin bästa attack (Chidori) men det hade inte hjälpt. Han insåg att han skulle bli tvungen att ta till sin "specialare".

"Kyu, ta Miharu och försvinn härifrån" sa Master.

Kyu stirrade på honom. "Du kan inte slåss alldeles ensam, du kommer att dö!"

"Oroa dig inte, Kankuro och Kiba kommer vilken minut som helst och jag klarar mig själv ett bra tag, jag kan inte förlora mot Gaara, han är ju yngre än mig." (jaja, han vet ju inte att Gaara har en galen ekorre i sig.)

Kyu lyfte upp Miharu och sprang därifrån. "Var försiktig!" ropade hon åt Master.

"Det är lugnt…" Han vände sig mot Shuukaku och sa: " Är du redo att bli spöad?"

Shuukaku såg bara på Master med en blick som visade vad han tyckte om honom. "Du kan inte vinna över mig"

"Jaså inte? Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Master tog fram en skriftrulle från ingenstans och bet sig i tummen och sedan skrev han snabbt något på rullen med sitt blod. Efter några sekunder hörde man ett gnäggande från skogen och det kom en kille som var klädd i grönt och hann höll i ett brett svärd (låter det bekant? Det tycker i alla fall jag) ridande på en häst och han red mot Master som att han skulle attackera honom men istället "fusionerade" de och blev en och samma person. (Hehe, jag snodde en del från både Dragonball och Shaman King)

"Nämen, du kan visst en del… Trodde att du var liten skit med en stor käft men jag hade visst fel…" sa Shuukaku.

Efter att röken hade försvunnit som hade uppstått när Master och den andre hade fusionerat såg man hur Master såg ut nu. Hans hår var nu både brunt och blont och i vänstra handen höll han det breda svärdet och hans kläder var gröna istället.

"Det kan man lugnt säga, du har underskattat mig, jag har gått igenom en specialträning för Hatake Kakashi." sa Master och höjde svärdet innan han började springa mot Shuukaku.

"Hur snabbt springer han egentligen? Han springer ju till och med fortare än Rock Lee!" sa Kiba till Kankuro. Master hade lyckats springa ifrån dem och nu var de tvungna att använda Akamaru för att de skulle kunna hitta Master igen.

Kankuro blängde på Kiba. "Han är INTE snabbare än Rock Lee och hur vet du det? Jag har för mig att du inte var med när han slogs mot Gaara."

"Jag har sett honom när han har tränat."

Kankuro skulle säga något men han blev avbruten av Kyu som hade kommit fram till dem.

"Åh, där är ni ju!" Hon var andfådd efter att ha släpat på Miharu.

"Vad har hänt?" Frågade Kiba.

"Gaara… Försökte döda Miharu… Det verkar som att någon eller något har tagit över honom…"

"… Shuukaku…" muttrade Kankuro. Han sprang därifrån mot det hållet som Kyu hade kommit från.

Kyu tittade förvirrat efter Kankuro. "Vem är Shuukaku?" frågade hon Kiba.

Men innan Kiba hann svara kvicknade Miharu till. Kyu vände sin uppmärksamhet till henne.

"Miharu…"

"…" Kyu väntade på att Miharu skulle fortsätta.

"… Gaara… Har nåt… Monster i sig…" Fick Miharu fram medan hon reste sig upp.

"Va?" Kyu var chockad. "Men hur…?"

"Strunt samma, Master behöver vår hjälp" Kiba, Miharu och Kyu sprang tillbaka där Master var.


	3. Akatsuki, en flicka med kort stubin

**Kapitel 3: Akatsuki, en flicka med kort stubin.**

"**Jag trodde att du var starkare men du har gjort mig besviken…" Master hade gjort sitt bästa men han hade inte fått in en enda träff. Till slut hade Shuukaku tröttnat och han hade slagit ut Master med ett enda slag.**

**_Fan… Hur kan han vara så stark? _tänkte Master.**

"… **Nu är det dags för dig att… Dö…" Shuukaku formade ett sandklot i vänstra handen som sedan förändrade sig och blev till en enda stor "tagg". Shuukaku riktade den mot Master men innan han hade hunnit göra något kände han att något flög precis ovanför hans huvud. Han vände sig om och fick syn på… över 100 kunais och shurikens komma flygande mot honom. Han lyckades dock komma undan tack vare sin sandsköld.**

"**Ni?" Han fick syn på de som hade kastat vapnen mot honom. Det var Kyu, Miharu, Kankuro och Kiba.**

"**Vad tror du att du sysslar med?" skrek Miharu åt Shuukaku.**

"**Vad ser det ut som? Jag skulle precis döda han där." Han såg åt Masters håll som var helt uttömd på kraft och var medvetslös för tillfället.**

**Vem som helst kunde se att hon var arg. Hon kände själv hur hjärtat bultade, mycket hårt och hon kände sig arg… och lugn samtidigt…**

"**Jag ska… Jag ska döda dig!" Kyu hade bara sett Miharu så arg en gång förut och det var när hon fick veta att Inuzuka Raiku skulle vara med i hennes team.**

**Shuukaku skrattade. "Hur ska du kunna göra det? Jag är en demon som lever i Gaara, dödar du mig så dör även han."**

**Nu gjorde Miharu något som ingen hade varit med om förut. Hon gick fram till Shuukaku och ställde sig framför honom, sedan tog hon tag om hans axlar.**

"**Nani?" Shuukaku såg förvirrad ut.**

" **Ninpou jagbyterplatsmeddenolyckligasjälensomfårhaensådanskitdemonsomduisig No jutsu!" Skrek Miharu och sedan föll hon ihop på marken. Strax efter föll även Shuukaku.**

"**Miharu!" Kyu försökte springa fram till henne men hon blev hindrad av Kiba. **

"**Jag… Jag tror att hon klarade sig…" mumlade Kiba.**

**Efter en stund såg de att Miharu och Shuukaku kvicknade till och lyckades komma på fötter igen. Miharu stirrade förvirrat på Shuukaku som höll sig för sitt huvud. "Uhh… Försvinn ur min skalle… Jävla kärring" mumlade han. Plötsligt var det som att den andra i hans huvud fick övertaget för tillfället.**

"**VAD KALLADE DU MIG? DU SKA DÖÖ!" Sedan sa (Shuukaku?)"Oroa dig inte Gaara, jag ska ta bort den här jäveln ur din kropp så att han aldrig kommer att störa dig mer."**

"… **Du klarar det inte, det är alldeles för riskabelt." sa Gaara som tydligen befann sig i Miharus kropp.**

**Miharu gjorde tummen upp innan hon svarade. "Jag lovar dig att när du får tillbaka din kropp kommer du inte att hitta nåt spår av honom." Hon blev och stå helt stilla och alla som var där förstod att hon slogs mot Shuukaku (Jag vet inte riktigt var de är någonstans men de är inne i Gaaras kropp, det är det enda som jag är riktigt säker på) hur konstigt det än lät.**

"**Jag visste inte att hon var så bra, det enda jag trodde att hon kunde var att borsta håret och…" sa Kankuro.**

**Kyu log. "Jag visste att hon kunde tanketala men den här tekniken visste inte ens jag att hon kunde. Tänk om Raiku skulle se henne nu…"**

**Samtidigt hade Master kvicknat till igen, dock hade han inte kunnat fylla på sin chakra så han kunde inte göra några tekniker. (Och han kunde inte heller ladda sin dator med Bleach-avsnitt p.g.a. risk för att den skulle sprängas) Han fick syn på Shuukaku som stod helt stilla och sedan på dem andra. Han gick fram till dem och frågade om han hade missat något.**

"**Du anar inte." sa Gaara som även han hade kommit fram till dem.**

"**Miharu håller på att slåss mot Shuukaku nu." sa Kankuro.**

**Master såg på honom som om han var galen. "Err… Miharu står ju här…" Han pekade på Gaara.**

"**Nej, jag är Gaara, Miharu gjorde en utbytesteknik och nu är hon i min kropp…" sa den som Master trodde var Miharu.**

"**Okej, nu fattar jag ingenting, hur…"**

"**Tyst! Jag hörde någon bakom buskarna!" Sa Kyu plötsligt. Master blev genast tyst.**

**De hörde sedan att det prasslade till i ett par buskar och de såg till sin stora lättnad att det bara var…**

"**Puh, det är bara Sasuke." sa Kiba och såg lättad ut. (Snacka om att jag upprepar mig)**

**Han såg helt förstörd ut, han hade mörka ringar runt ögonen och han såg också ut som att han skulle tuppa av vilken minut som helst. "Rädda… Mig…" Lyckades han få fram.**

"**Rädda dig från vem?" Frågade Kyu förvirrat.**

"**Ino… Och Sakura… De gör mig… Galen…"**

**Alla kunde höra Sakura och Ino som ropade på Sasuke.**

"**Sasuke-kun, var är du?" Hörde man Ino ropa.**

"**Tror du verkligen att han kommer svara när det är du som ropar?" sa Sakura till Ino.**

**SMACK! **

"**Ajj! Vad gör du, Ino, din gris?"**

**Tystnad.**

"… **Vad… Kallade… Du… Mig…?" Ino lät väldigt ilsken på rösten.**

**SMACK BOOM, THWACK! De började som vanligt att slåss och efter en stund upphörde slagen.**

"**De slog sig medvetslösa igen…" muttrade Sasuke. Han hade fått tillbaka det mesta av sin kraft och nu började han gå därifrån. "Måste… Hitta… Naruto…"**

**Plötsligt landade två gestalter framför Sasuke. "Jag tyckte väl att jag hörde din röst Sasuke-kun." Sa Sakura. Sasuke blev likblek i ansiktet och såg ut som att han skulle börja grina vilken minut som helst. Sekunden innan de kom fram till stackars Sasuke så viskade Sakura nåt till Ino och 5 sekunder efter…**

"**Jag ska för fan döda dig den här gången!" vrålade Ino efter Sakura som sprang en bra bit ifrån Ino. (hehe, de glömde bort Sasuke just då så han lyckades komma undan.)**

**Samtidigt sprang Sasuke därifrån och försökte hitta Naruto. Efter en stund lyckades han få syn på den blonda lövninjan som var fastsurrad vid ett träd. Sasuke stannade till framför honom.**

"**Varför är du fastbunden?"**

"**Err… Raiku och Hinata-chan skulle sova och jag fick sitta och vakta. De band fast mig för att…" Han kom inte på anledningen. (egentligen finns det ingen anledning )**

**Sasuke befriade Naruto och frågade: "Vill du göra mig en tjänst?"**

**Naruto stirrade på Sasuke. "_hör jag fel eller vill han ha min hjälp?"_**

_**Pucko, annars skulle väl han inte fråga dig! Sa Kyuubi.**_

"**Visst, vad…"**

"**Vi ska byta plats med varandra, jag klarar inte av att vara i samma grupp som Ino och Sakura!" Han tog tag om Narutos axlar och såg desperat ut.**

"**Ok ok, Lugna dig…"**

"**Miharu, mår du bra?" Miharu och Gaara var tillbaka i sina egna kroppar. Hon reste sig upp.**

"**Det är bara bra med mig, Jag lyckades döda Shuukaku." sa hon till Gaara.**

**Han stirrade på henne. "Du skojar…"**

**Miharu skakade på huvudet. "Eller jag dödade inte honom direkt, han har fått åka till en annan plats kan man säga."**

**I Borås djurpark.**

"**NNNEEEEJJ! Jag vill inte vara här!" skrek Shuukaku.**

**En liten unge fick syn på honom och pekade. "Titta mamma, det är en galen ekorre!" Mamman klappade barnet på huvudet. "Akta så att han inte biter dig i fingret."**

"**TA BORT MIG HÄRIFRÅN!" Skrek han igen fast ingen kunde höra honom… Ingen…**

**Samtidigt i skogen…**

"**De har inte fått syn på oss ännu…" En kille på en 17 år betraktade Kankuro och dem andra som stod i gläntan. Han hade långt svart hår som var slarvigt uppsatt i en hästsvans, röda ögon och han hade en svart rock med röda molnliknande mönster på sig. Iofs så hade resten av "gänget" samma klädsel.**

"**Men snälla Itachi kan vi inte gå hem?" gnällde en kille som hade blått skinn och hans ansikte påminde om en haj.**

**Killen som hette Itachi vände sig irriterad om. "Nej, jag ska möta "my foolish little brother" och se om han har blivit starkare så du stannar, vi kan behöva dig… Kisame…"**

"**Men… Men… jag vill inte vara här! Jag vill hem och titta på Buffy och Vampyrerna!" Kisame önskade att han bara kunde döda Itachi men det var omöjligt när han kom från den berömda Uchiha-Klanen.**

"**Håller du inte käften nu så spränger jag bort skallen på dig." Hotade en blond flicka honom. Hennes långa lugg hängde för det vänstra ögat och hon höll hotande upp sin högra hand där man kunde se att en mun sysselsatte sig med att tugga tuggummi.**

**Två andra killar, den ena en blondin och en som såg ut som en köttätande växt var för tillfället upptagna med att tävla om vem som hade den bästa attacken.**

"**Jag har den bästa attacken för jag kan ta kål på 100 st samtidigt!" sa den blonda killen som (för de som är intresserade) hette Sasori och den andra hette Zetsu.**

**Zetsu lade armarna i kors (jag tror det iaf) och såg enbart bister ut. "Du vet mycket väl att jag är mycket starkare än dig."**

**Sasori stirrade bistert på Zetsu och såg ut som att han ville döda honom på direkten. Itachi stod bara och såg enbart cool ut och därför märkte han inte att Deidara såg på honom med längtansfulla blickar och Kisame höll på att få ett nervöst sammanbrott bara för att han höll på att missa sitt favoritprogram. (haha lagom åt honom)**

**Samtidigt någonstans i skogen.**

"**Hmm… Vart ska jag ta vägen nu?"**

**En flicka med kort svart hår, bruna ögon och helt klädd i svart stod och stirrade på en karta men nu visste hon inte riktigt var hon var. Hon kastade ilsket kartan ifrån sig och tog upp ett brev som det stod:**

Till: The foolish little Puppeteer 

Det är tråkigt att inte ha nån att jävlas med, saknar din korta stubin och ditt stora vokabulär som består av enbart svordomar. **(och vafan menar han med det? Tänkte** **hon ilsket) **Jag ska göra ett specialuppdrag om några dar. Möt mig i "Examensskogen" i Konoha den 25 september kl. 20.00.

Med vänlig hälsning

Tenshi the Master

PS. Skicka inte tillbaka ett svar, jag är rädd för att du skickar 100 brevbomber till mig då.

**Hon rullade ihop brevet igen och såg efter hur mycket klockan var. "Snart halv nio." Tänkte hon. "Det måste ha hänt honom någonting…" Hon började gå från skogsgläntan men upptäckte att omgivningen hade börjat snurra runt henne på ett hypnotiskt vis.**

"**Det här… är Genjutsu…" tänkte hon. Sedan upptäckte hon att något stod framför henne. En haj var det första som hon tyckte att han såg ut som. (hehe Kisame hade lyckats smita ifrån Itachi.)**

"**Nämen? Har du ändrat utseende, Master?" frågade hon Kisame.**

**Kisame såg helt förvirrad ut. " Eh… Jag heter inte Master…"**

**Hon avbröt honom. " Vet du om att du ser helt enkelt förjävlig ut i den där skepnaden? du påminner om en haj…" sa hon okänsligt.**

**Kisame blev arg. "Och du då? Har du kollat dig själv i spegeln? Du ser ju för fan ut som hon i familjen Addams… Hon den där Morticia!"**

**Hade någon annan varit vittne till allt dem sa så skulle dem ha sett att tjejen var på väg att bli vääldigt arg, för man kunde se att en åder bultade våldsamt vid hennes vänstra tinning. "VAD… KALLADE… DU… MIG?" sa hon med en besatt röst.**

**Kisame insåg att han hade gjort ett stort misstag. Han hade retat upp en av de mest lättretade flickorna på hela jorden och nu skulle han få betala för vad han hade sagt.**

**Hon gick mot honom med tunga steg som fick jorden att själva och hon hade en riktigt ondskefullt leende som lyste upp hela ansiktet. "Du är bara så död nu." sa hon medan hon kom närmare Kisame och knöt ihop nävarna.**

**Kisame blev likblek. "Oh shit, I'm dead meat…" **

**Efter en halvtimme…**

"**Och kom ihåg att du inte ska reta upp mig igen…" sa flickan helt lugnt efter att ha gett Kisame vad han förtjänade. Han hade 20 blåmärken över hela kroppen, två blåtiror som kom från hennes knogjärn, brutna revben efter en rallarsving, skärsår från ett litet svärd och en hemsk huvudvärk som kom från ett basebollträ i järn som var helt oanvändbart nu. (det var helt söndervridet) **

**Hon vände sig om och sa: "Jag hoppas att du kommer ihåg att du ska akta dig för Yen Lin nu… så… varför tog du sån jävla lång tid på dig?"**

**Kisame stönade av smärta. "för sista gången, jag är INTE Master! Jag heter Kisame och kommer från Akatsuki, visst vet du vad det är för nåt?"**

**Yen Lin såg förvirrad ut. "nej, och jag vill inte veta det… Jag trodde att du var Master, förlåt om jag gjorde dig illa men ska sanningen fram så tyckte jag att du behövde lite stryk."**

**Men Kisame hade inte hört det sista, han hade svimmat. Yen Lin ryckte på axlarna. "Jaja, han klarar sig." Sa hon. Sedan gick hon därifrån för att hitta Master.**


	4. Mötet, branden, chocken

**Kapitel 4: Mötet, branden, chocken**

"**VAR ÄR KISAME?" vrålade Itachi. Han hade upptäckt att Kisame hade smitit iväg och nu tvingade han Sasori, Zetsu och Deidara att leta efter honom. Zetsu suckade. "Men för i helvete Itachi, inse fakta, han har stuckit."**

**Itachi blev kritvit i ansiktet." Det där ska du få äta upp…." sa Itachi långsamt. "Happ, nu får Itachi ett av sina anfall igen." Sa hon sorgset till Sasori. Den vitblonda killen suckade. "Bättre han än jag" sa han lugnt. "Titta inte nu…" Sasori höll för Deidaras ögon.**

**SMOCK BAMM TWACK!**

**5 minuter senare.**

**Itachi såg mycket gladare ut och bakom honom kunde man se Zetsu avsvimmad och full i sår. "Så… har ni hittat Kisame ännu?"**

**Deidara var den enda som vågade svara. "Nej…"**

**Itachi höjde ett ögonbryn. "Jaja skitsamma, det enda vi ska koncentrera oss på nu är…"**

"**ITACHI! DU SKA DÖÖÖ!"**

**Plötsligt kom Naruto utflygande från skogen och anföll Itachi genom att börja rycka i hans öron. "AAJJJ! Vafan gör du?" Itachi tog ett ordentligt grepp om Narutos nacke och kastade ner honom på marken, men det var inte Naruto utan… "Nämen? Det är ju foolish little brother…" sa Itachi mycket vänligare med ett elakt flin.**

**Sasuke tog fram en flaska. "Jag ska göra slut på dig en gång för alla med denna flaska som är full med gift från den dödligaste ormen som existerar på jorden" Sa han hotfullt.**

**Itachi ryckte på axlarna. "Visst men kan jag få berätta en hemlighet för dig först innan jag dör?"**

**Sasuke rynkade pannan. "Vad?"**

"**Jag har ett nytt…" började Itachi säga men avbröts av att Sasuke plötsligt föll ihop på marken. "Vad i hel…"**

"**Master! NU JÄVLAR SKA DU DÖÖÖ!" Det var Yen Lin som hade använt en avsvimningteknik på Sasuke och nu sprang hon mot Itachi med ett basebollträ som var gjutet i järn i vänstra handen och ett svärd i högra. **

"**Vem i helvete är det där?" frågade Itachi Deidara och Sasori medan han såg att Yen Lin kom närmare och närmare. "Deidara, kan du inte stoppa henne?" Yen Lin höjde basebollträet och… WAMM! Itachi föll ihop avsvimmad han också.**

**Deidara suckade. "…För sent…"**

"**Hmm…" Yen Lin vände sig mot Deidara och Sasori som ryggade tillbaka när de såg hennes blick. "Det…här… är… INTE… MASTER!" vrålade hon. "Var är Master?"**

**Under tiden hade Kankuros och Gaaras team hört skriken från Akatsuki. Master som från början hade tagit uppdraget som en lätt uppgift hade plötsligt börjat darra när han hörde en arg flickröst. "Ånej… Inte hon…" mumlade han.**

**Kiba stirrade förvirrat på Master. "Vem menar du?"**

**Master suckade innan han fortsatte. "Innan jag kom till Konoha var jag med i ett gäng som kallade sig för Akatsuki och först trodde jag att det var en gäng som bara höll på med manga, anime, ja ni vet vad jag menar men sedan fick jag veta att de var ninjor som var efterlysta av sina byar och då ville jag inte vara med längre för jag hade inte heller tid. I samma veva upptäckte Hatake Kakashi att jag hade en ovanlig talang så han tränade mig i 3 år och samtidigt så tränade han en flicka som hette Yen Lin och vi brukade träna väldigt ofta tillsammans."**

"**Men det låter ju inte så farligt." påpekade Kyu.**

"**Det är inte allt. Det var inget fel på henne alls bortsett från att hon hade kort stubin och var ganska våldsam av sig, hon hade sina goda sidor också men snart fick jag veta att hon kom från en speciell klan. Hon kom från en klan där dem hade för tradition att lova bort sina döttrar till en man när dem kom upp i en viss ålder och jag fick veta efter en tid att jag var en av dem som kanske skulle bli bortlovad men det kom väldigt olägligt eftersom jag redan hade eller ja… Jag har redan en blivande fru…" sa Master och rodnade. "Men i alla fall, en dag när jag och Yen Lin tränade frågade hon mig om jag ville bli hennes trolovade men jag hade ju redan lovat Rikku så jag sa nej…."**

"**Men hur tog hon det? Blev hon inte sur?" frågade Miharu.**

"**Nej, hon visste att jag gillade Rikku så hon tog det bra, emn hennes föräldrar blev arg på henne så de tog avstånd från henne och 3 månader efter det flyttade Yen Lin till Sunagakure och-" sa Master men blev avbruten av Kankuro.**

"**Vänta lite, VART sa du att hon flyttade?"**

"**Sunagakure…"**

"**Då har jag sett henne, visst har hon svart hår, är alltid svartklädd och bär på ett basebollträ som är gjutet i järn och ett svärd?" frågade Kankuro.**

"**Jepp, det är Yen Lin."**

"**Hon verkar ju…snäll och trevlig… Det var nästan ingen som vågade prata med henne…" sa Kankuro.**

"**Men i alla fall så hörde jag bara av henne via brev och telefon och för en vecka sen skrev jag ett brev till henne, jag trodde inte att det skulle nå fram men det gjorde det visst och vid världens sämsta tillfälle också… Och nu är hon här i Konoha, jag säger bara en sak och det är…" började han säga men blev avbruten av att någon tacklade honom bakifrån så att han föll i marken. När han lyckades resa sig upp resulterade det bara i att han ramlade på rygg och blev så hårt kramad att han inte kunde andas.**

"**Master! Äntligen hittade jag dig!" skrek en lycklig flickröst fast hon befann sig 30 cm från Masters ansikte. Han öppnade ögonen och blev mött av ett par glada bruna ögon.**

"**Yen… Lin…" Lyckades han få fram.**

"**Ja Master, jag vet att du har saknat mina svordomar och kommentarer men nu är jag här…"**

**Kyu knackade Yen Lin i ryggen. "Yen Lin, du håller på att kväva Master…" påpekade hon. Yen Lin tittade på Master som vid det här laget var blå i ansiktet och hon släppte genast taget om honom. "Oj förlåt, jag är visst starkare än vad jag trodde."**

"**Jag… Märker det…" Master såg helt förtvivlad ut men det var bara Kankuro och Gaara som märkte det.**

"**Just det ja, jag har ju ett meddelande från Rikku, hon sa att hon hade fått hem några nya avsnitt av Rurouni Kenshin och att det hade blivit ändrade planer med att hon skulle åka till Dimgömman."**

"**Okej, det låter bra…" Han fick syn på Yen Lins batong. Den var full i blod. "Eh… Yen Lin… Mötte du några andra förutom vi i skogen?" frågade Master.**

"**Ja, jag mötte en kille som såg ut som en haj och han spöade jag skiten ur och sedan mötte jag en tjej och en kille med blont respektive vitblont hår och två andra med svart hår som såg ut att vara syskon," sa hon glatt. "Eh… Master, vad är det?" Yen Lin såg att Master var likblek i ansiktet och hans händer skakade.**

"**Fattar du inte vilka du ha slagit? Det var Akatsuki gänget och dem är livsfarliga!" skrek han.**

"**Det har han rätt i." Sa plötsligt Itachi som hade kvicknat till igen och kom mot Master och de andra. Bakom sig kunde man se Deidara och Sasori som såg enbart bistra ut.**

**Yen Lin pekade på Itachi. "kolla, där är ju den där Itachi-muppen."**

**Itachi ilsknade till. "Jag är ingen mupp, jäkla våldsamma tjej!"**

**Master såg att Yen Lin stelnade till och han visste att hon var på väg att bli farlig. Hon sa med en mycket sockersöt röst: "Vad kallade du mig?"**

"**Jag kallade dig för en jävla våldsam muppig förbannad bitch!" vrålade Itachi.**

**Master: (klantskalle)**

**Kankuro och dem andra: OO**

**Yen Lin: O (Han är död)**

**Master vände sig till dem andra och ropade åt dem att söka skydd. "Ånej, hon kommer att göra sin specialattack…" Och han hade rätt, Yen Lin grävde i sin vänstra ficka och hon hittade det hon behövde, en skriftrulle och en liten kniv som hon skar sig i handen med. **

"**Ånej… Hon ska mana fram något…" mumlade Kyu.**

"**Hur vet du det?" frågade Miharu.**

**Kyu såg på Miharu med en blick som sa allt hon behövde veta. "ok ok, jag fattar" muttrade hon.**

"**Och det lär väl vara det enda som går in i din skalle…" muttrade Kankuro.**

**Miharu blängde på Kankuro. "Och vad menar du med det?"**

"**Jag säger bara som det är, det enda du tänker på är att kolla så att ditt smink inte rinner." sa Kankuro.**

**Miharu ilsknade till. Kyu såg hjälplöst på medan Miharu och Kankuro började bråka. "Ska du säga som använder smink själv." kontrade Miharu. **

"**Jag använder INTE smink!"**

"**Nähä, vad använder du då, vattenfärg eller?"**

"**Behöver du inte veta, Barbiedockan."**

"**KALLA MIG INTE FÖR BARBIEDOCKA DIN… DIN… FJORTIS!"**

"**Fjortis kan du vara själv, hur gammal är du egentligen?"**

"**Jag är faktiskt 16 år och…" **

"**Va? Är du 16 år, det märks ju och syns inte alls" sa Kankuro och blängde på Miharu. I själva verket var Kankuro förvånad över att hon var 16 eftersom hon betedde sig precis som Temari hade gjort när hon var 12 år. (Temari är 15 år i denna fanfic)**

"**Hur gammal är du då? 13 eller?"**

**Kankuro såg ut som att han ville slå henne men istället såg han bistert på henne och sa: "Jag bli 15 år i maj nästa år."**

**Kyu avbröt Kankuro och Miharu genom att säga: "Jag tror att Yen Lin ska mana fram något nu." alla tittade på Yen Lin som hade skrivit något i skriftrullen med sitt blod. Itachi och dem andra i Akatsuki stod lugnt och väntade på att Yen Lin skulle bli färdig. Master, Kiba och Gaara hade gömt sig bakom Yen Lin så dem skulle inte hamna i farozonen turligt nog.**

**Yen Lin rullade ut skriftrullen som var över tio meter lång och började göra massor av tecken. Efter att ha gjort fler än 100 tecken på 10 sekunder slog hon plötsligt ihop händerna och ropade: "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Först hände det ingenting men sedan började marken under henne skaka och jorden öppnade sig och något flög ut från jorden som flög åt alla håll.**

**Sedan landade varelsen bredvid Yen Lin som sträckte sig mot varelsen och viskade något till den. Han trädde sedan fram så att alla kunde se honom. Man såg direkt att det var en demon p.g.a. att han hade långa horn, röd päls och på vissa ställen på kroppen brann det. (ni som har spelat Final Fantasy XIII och X vet vem det är även om jag nu inte minns helt hur han ser ut)**

"**Jävlar, det är ju Ifrit…" sa Kankuro. Miharu stirrade på honom. "Vem är det? Är han inte ond?" Hon trodde att Kankuro skulle säga nån dum kommentar till henne men till hennes stora förvåning gjorde han inte det.**

"**Det är en GF…(Guardian Forces)…det är inte många som kan mana fram såna. Det märks att hon kommer från en speciell klan…" **

**Nu hade Yen Lin slutat viska till Ifrit och plötsligt utan att varken Akatsuki och dem andra var beredda på det anföll Ifrit Akatsuki genom att helt enkelt springa mot dem samtidigt som han började samla energi till att göra sin specialare. Itachi fick panik och började tjata på Deidara. "Ta fram den där förbannade fågeln så att vi kan flyga härifrån!" **

**Men Deidara hann aldrig göra det, Ifrit hoppade högt upp i luften och sedan föll han mot exakt mot den plats som Akatsukimedlemmarna stod på samtidigt som det kom ett regn av eld. Itachi, Deidara och Sasoris kläder tog eld och de sprang därifrån skrikandes och svärandes.**

**Yen Lin kallade tillbaka Ifrit och tackade honom för att han hjälpte henne. Sedan ropade hon till Master: "Visst har jag blivit lite bättre?"**

"**Jovisst men du har också gjort så att det har börjat brinna i skogen." Och han hade rätt, det hade börjat brinna i träden, i gräset, ja överallt.**

"**Ooops…"**

"**Vi måste dela på oss! Annars kommer det att…" Ett brinnande träd föll mot Master, Kiba och Gaara men turligt nog lyckades Gaara stoppa det genom att först skapa en barriär av sand för att putta trädet åt andra hållet och sedan kväva elden. Samtidigt sprang, Kankuro, Kyu och Miharu mot andra änden av skogen och en bit efter dem kom även Yen Lin. Efter att de hade sprungit ett bra tag insåg dem att de hade blivit omringade av elden. Alla träd stod nu i lågor och började bli bräckliga.**

"**Vad ska vi göra nu?" frågade Kyu. **

"**Det är mitt fel alltihop, hade jag inte manat fram Ifrit skulle det här aldrig hänt." sa Yen Lin sorgset.**

"**Ingen av oss visste att det skulle börja brinna, Yen Lin, det kunde ha hänt vem som helst…" sa Miharu.**

**Plötsligt upptäckte Miharu att ett träd höll på att falla mot allihopa och dem andra hade inte märkt det ännu. Utan att tänka knuffade hon bort dem från "riskzonen" samtidigt som hon ropade: "Akta er!", sedan blev det svart för hennes ögon.**

"**Miharu… Miharu, kan du höra mig?"**

**Miharu öppnade ögonen och såg att det var Yen Lin som satt ovanför henne. "Aj… det brinner i armen…" mumlade Miharu.**

"**Rör dig inte, du brände dig ganska rejält efter att du knuffade undan mig, Kankuro och Kyu. Du höll på att hamna under trädet men Kyu hann dra bort dig i sista sekunden."**

**Miharu satte sig upp och såg att hon hade bränt sig på vänstra armen. Sedan märkte hon att något saknades. Hon drog fingrarna genom sitt hår och kände att det hade blivit mycket kortare. Yen Lin upptäckte att Miharu hade "känt av" den lilla incidenten.**

"**Jo Miharu, efter att du svimmade tog ditt hår eld och hade inte Kankuro snabbt skurit av det mesta av håret som inte hade hunnit brinna då så skulle du ha varit skallig vid det här laget" sa Yen Lin i ett enda andetag.**

**Miharu tog snabbt upp en fickspegel och kollade sitt ansikte. Det svarta håret räckte endast till axlarna nu och det var inte ens jämt. Hon suckade.**

"**Somliga blir aldrig nöjda… Var glad över att du har kvar skallen över huvud taget." **

"**Det är jag också men när du ändå höll på och skar av håret kunde du väl ha gjort det mer noggrant?"**

**Kankuro suckade. "Tror du verkligen att jag hade tid att tänka på det? För det första så brann ditt hår lika mycket som en majbrasa och så… Ja resten vet du…"**

"**Hur gick det för Kyu?" frågade Miharu.**

"**Hon svimmade ett tag efter att du höll på att hamna under trädet men annars mår hon bra."**

"**Och du blev inte skadad eller nåt?" Kankuro svarade inte på det. Miharu visste att han döljde något. "Men lägg av, du kan inte ha klarat dig utan att ha fått nåt sår." Sa hon envist.**

"**Jag fick bara ett litet sår, det är inget att bry sig om." sa Kankuro undvikande.**

"**Men om det inte är så farligt så kan jag väl få se det." sa Miharu.**

"**Men för i helvete, jag brände mig bara lite grann!"**

"**Kankuro…"**

"**Ok, ok…"**

**Tystnad.**

"**Ett litet sår? Kallar du det där för ett litet sår?" kunde Kyu och Yen Lin höra Miharu vråla. Dem stirrade på varandra. "Har Miharu blivit tokig?" Frågade Yen Lin.**

**Kyu skakade på huvudet. "Nej, sådär kan hon bli ibland."**

"**Men jag tyckte att det där såret inte var så viktigt!"**

"**Så det där stora brännsåret är helt ofarligt menar du?"**

"**Det sa jag inte!"**

"**Rör dig inte en millimeter, jag kommer snart!"**

"**Vad tänker du hitta på nu?"**

"**Men det var väl en dum fråga! Du kan inte gå med det där såret utan att få en infektion så jag ska göra rent det nu!"**

**Yen Lin och Kyu såg snabbt på varandra och fortsatte lyssna där de hade gömt sig. (bakom ett träd)**

"**Sådär, nu får du ta av dig tröjan!"**

"**Va? Inte en chans att jag gör det!"**

" **Men lägg av, jag bryr mig inte hur du ser ut, gör det bara!"**

"**Men…" **

"**GÖR DET NU!"**

"**Jaja… Barbie-bruden…"**

**SMACK!**

"**Vad sa jag om att kalla mig för det?"**

"**Aj, Jag hade redan ont, du behöver inte göra det värre.." muttrade Kankuro.**

"**Är han alltid sådär?" frågade Yen Lin Kyu.**

"**Jag har bara känt honom i en dag så jag vet inte." svarade hon.**

**Yen Lin blev förvånad. "Jag tycker att det ser ut som att dem har känt varandra länge. Dem verkar gilla varandra."**

"**Eh… Tillåt mig att tvivla," muttrade Kyu samtidigt som hon såg att Miharu rengjorde såret och Kankuro sa något till henne som gjorde att hon slog till honom igen.**

**Efter en stund var Miharu klar.**

"**Sådär, är du nöjd nu?"**

"**Jag har ont i huvudet… och det är ditt fel." sa han.**

**Miharu knöt ihop vänstra handen på ett olycksbådande sätt. "Okej, det där sista hörde du inte," sa Kankuro snabbt.**

**Samtidigt någon annanstans i skogen.**

"**Fan vad jag är avundsjuk på Kankuro." Muttrade Kiba.**

**Gaara höjde ett ickeexisterande ögonbryn. "Varför då?"**

"**Jamen, han får vara med Miharu, Kyu och Yen Lin och så…"**

"**Du menar att du är avundsjuk för att han är omringad av tjejer eller hur?" frågade Gaara.**

"**Precis" svarade Kiba.**

"**Jag hoppas att dem står ut med Yen Lin, hon kan bli lite påfrestande efter ett tag." Sa Master.**


	5. Akatsukis återkomst, Kyus specialteknik

**Kapitel 5: Akatsukis återkomst, Kyus specialteknik.**

"**Nå Itachi, har du någon bra plan på gång?" frågade Deidara. Itachi såg ut som att han inte hade hört ett enda ord, han satt bara och stirrade rakt ut. Deidara såg på Sasori för att kolla vad han tyckte men han var upptagen med att ringa till någon. Efter en stund svarade någon. "Hallå?"**

"**Hej Kisame, vafan är du nånstans?" frågade Sasori.**

"**Ehh… vet inte, en tjej spöade skiten ur mig och jag tror att jag lider av en minnesförlust."**

**Sasori funderade ett ögonblick innan han sa:" vilket är ditt favoritprogram?"**

"**Åh åh, jag vet, det är Buffy och Vampyrerna!" kunde man höra Kisame ropa.**

"**heh, du har ju inte alls tappat minnet, du får ta och släpa din halvdöda kropp till tornet." Sa Sasori.**

"**eh… vilket torn? Menar du tornet som är med i Sagan om de Två Tornen?**

**Sasori suckade. "Nej, ditt urblåsta pucko, jag menar tornet som finns här i skogen!" skrek han ilsket.**

"**Jaså… men jag vill gå hem och titta på Buffy…" började han säga men Deidara avbröt honom genom att ta Sasoris mobil.**

"**Men vad puttenuttigt… MEN DET ÄR FEL! DU SKA KOMMA HIT!" vrålade Deidara. "Du klarar dig jättebra utan Miffot och Blodsugarna!"**

"**Men…"**

"**KOMMER DU INTE SÅ SKA JAG PROPPA DIG SÅ FULL MED BOMBER ATT DET INTE KOMMER ATT FINNAS NÅT KVAR AV DIG NÄR JAG HAR TÄNT STUBINEN!" Hon lade på och gav Sasori telefonen.**

"**Det där lät jättebra, bruden." Sa munnen i Deidaras hand.**

"**Så… vad gör vi nu?…" frågade Deidara Sasori eftersom att Itachi fortfarande var helt uppe i det blå. "Tja, det första vi kan göra är att hitta Zetsu."**

**Samtidigt… (E N: det har alltså gått en dag sedan Akatsuki blev spöade.)**

"**Master, vafan sysslar du med?"**

"**Ehehehe, ingenting…" sa han till Yen Lin i telefonen.**

"**Du, jag hörde att du såg på Bleach istället för att lyssna på vad jag sa." Sa Yen Lin.**

"**Men jag hörde vad du sa."**

"**Vad sa jag då?"**

**Master tvekade. "Eh, du sa att du… ville ha alla avsnitt av Rurouni Kenshin?"**

**SMACK! Master svimmade av ett hårt slag i bakskallen.**

"**NEJ! JAG SA ATT JAG VILLE HA ALLA AVSNITT AV BLEACH JÄVLA IDIOT!" VRÅLADE Yen Lin bakom honom.**

"**Eh… en fråga… Hur kom du hit?" frågade Kiba.**

**Yen Lin stirrade på honom. "Åh, sa jag inte att jag kunde teleportera mig? Jaja jag måste gå nu, dem andra undrar väl var jag är nånstans." Sa hon. Yen Lin vinkade till Master som fortfarande var avsvimmad. "Ha det bra." sa hon sockersött och försvann sedan i ett dammoln. Kiba stirrade efter henne.**

"**Alltså… Den där tjejen har så kort stubin…" muttrade Master och höll sig för sin 10 centimetersbula som hade trätt fram i hans bakskalle.**

"**Och ändå stod du ut med henne i så många år…" sa Gaara lugnt.**

**Master blängde på Gaara och upptäckte sedan att han hade tagit Masters dator. "Vad gör du med min dator! Hit med den!" skrek han. Gaara hade inte hört vad Master sa utan fortsatte att göra vad-det-nu-var på datorn vilket resulterade i att Master gick helt enkelt fram och tog datorn och tryckte sedan ner en tangent utan att märka det. "HA! Min dator!" sa han.**

**Gaara stirrade på honom. "Eh… Master, du har gjort ett misstag…"**

"**Jag gör aldrig misstag."**

**Gaara pekade på skärmen utan att säga nåt. Master böjde sig fram för att läsa vad han hade gått med på att göra. Det stod:**

**Vad vill du göra med din dator?**

**1. Formatera hårdisken.**

**2. Lägga in ett Bleachavsnitt till och därmed krascha hårdisken p.g.a. överbelastning.**

**3. Skicka 1000 kedjebrev till en av dina kompisar bara för att jävlas med dem.**

"**heh, det där gör ju inget, jag väljer bara 3:an så…" Master skrattade nervöst.**

"**men du har redan valt 1:an…" sa Kiba. Master stirrade på skärmen och såg på medan hans livsverk (jag vet det lät löjligt) försvann för all framtid. "NEEEJJJJ! Det är inte sant!" vrålade han medan han dunkade huvudet upprepade gånger i närmaste trädstam.**

**Kiba drog långsamt Gaara i ena armen. "Jag tror att han behöver vara för sig själv en stund…" sa han samtidigt som de såg hur Master började grina av ilska och bankade på datorn upprepade gånger.**

"**Men för i helvete, släpp ut mig!" vrålade Miharu. Kankuro hade (efter en lång kamp) lyckats låsa in henne i Kuroari så nu kokade hon av ilska. **

"**Annars vadå? Tänker du slå till mig med en hårborste eller vad hade du för plan?" sa Kankuro lugnt. Han och Kyu satt och väntade på att Yen Lin skulle komma tillbaka.**

"**Det vill du inte veta." Sa Miharu med en hotfull röst.**

"**Jag blir såå rädd." sa Kankuro. Kyu som visste hur Miharu kunde bli om någon retades med henne backade långsamt från Miharu (där hon var fångad i Kuroari)**

**Man kunde höra hur Miharu höll på och försökte ta sig ut men utan framsteg. Efter en stund kunde man höra hur hon muttrade många olika svordomar.**

"**Vänta bara… När jag kommer ut härifrån så ska jag… jag ska spöa skiten ur dig!" skrek Miharu.**

"**Heh, dröm vidare Barbiedockan."**

"**KALLA MIG INTE FÖR DET!"**

"**En fråga bara… Varför hatar ni varandra så mycket?" frågade Kyu.**

"**Därför att han är en fjortis/hon ser ut som en barbiedocka!" sa båda samtidigt. Kyu ryckte på axlarna och mumlade nåt om att hon tänkte gå iväg en stund. Efter 5 minuter kom hon fram till en liten sjö och då såg hon att det var dem från Akatsuki som var där men dem hade inte upptäckt henne så hon gjorde snabbt några tecken med händerna vilket gjorde att hon blev osynlig för en stund.**

**Nu hade Itachi blivit sig själv igen (han hade suttit och mediterat när Deidara försökte få kontakt med honom) och han hade ett mycket ondskefullt leende på läpparna och Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu och Kisame (som hade lyckats tagit sig fram till dem andra) satt och väntade på att han skulle komma med sin nya plan. Han ställde sig framför dem precis när han skulle säga något så började alla prata i munnen på varandra vilket gjorde Itachi så irriterad att han gav Kisame en käftsmäll. Alla tystnade genast.**

"**Okej, förra gången gick det inte så bra, hade inte den där tjejen spöat skiten ur Kisame… (Kisame såg ner i backen och mumlade om att han skulle skämmas för att ha blivit slagen av en tjej.)och hade hon inte manat fram det där monstret så skulle vi ha segrat men jag… Jag har en ny och bättre plan nu…" sa Itachi.**

'**En ny plan? Vad kan det vara?' tänkte Kyu och fortsatte lyssna.**

"**Den här gången föreslår jag att vi kidnappar den där flickan och i utbyte mot henne så vill vi ha… Sasuke…" Sa Itachi. Han väntade på att någon av dem skulle säga någon kommentar om planen. Deidara var först.**

"**Men varför just Sasuke? Är det inte bättre om han får lida lite mera INNAN du dödar honom?" frågade hon.**

"**Jo… För ingen kommer att gå med på att vi får Sasuke så då får vi en bra anledning att döda någon, vi har som ni vet inte kunnat göra det på länge…" Alla runt honom instämde.**

"…**Och det innebär ju att vi får träna mer på våra tekniker inte sant?"**

"**JAVISST!" ropade alla medlemmarna i Akatsuki.**

'**Fan, dem är ute efter Yen Lin, jag måste varna dem andra' tänkte Kyu men innan hon hade hunnit smyga därifrån så hade Sasori ställt sig framför henne. Även om han inte kunde se henne så hade han känt att någon hade iakttagit dem hela tiden och på något underligt sätt hade han hittat henne. Men Kyu lyckades smita undan honom och hon sprang allt vad hon orkade på samma stig som hade gått på förut. Bakom sig kunde hon höra alla i Akatsuki springa efter henne. Efter en stund såg hon ett buskage som hon gömde sig snabbt bakom. Kyu hörde hur dem sprang förbi hennes gömställe och hon andades ut. **

"**Jag blir tvungen att använda min specialteknik om dem kommer tillbaka." mumlade hon för sig själv. Hon behövde inte vänta länge. Plötsligt tog någon ett hårt grepp om hennes hår och utan att tänka gjorde hon snabbt Henge no Jutsu.**

**Det var Kisame som hade tagit tag i Kyu men tack vare att hon hade förvandlat sig till Akamaru så trodde han bara att hon var en hund.**

"**Var tog han/hon vägen?" frågade Kisame samtidigt som han höll i Kyu. (Utan att veta om det förstås)**

"**Ingen aning men vi hittar nog personen." Svarade Itachi. Kisame släppte ner Kyu som genast sprang därifrån och när hon var säker på att dem inte kunde se henne så förvandlade hon sig tillbaka till sin vanliga gestalt. Kyu lutade sig mot ett träd samtidigt som hon tänkte: 'Jag måste göra något, annars kommer Yen Lin att bli dödad.' Hon funderade en stund och sedan hade hon en plan. 'Det kommer inte att bli lätt, egentligen ska jag inte vara ensam och det är inte säkert att min kropp klarar av det plus att min chakra kanske inte räcker men jag har inget annat val' tänkte Kyu.**

**Akatsuki…**

"**Men vi har inte hittat varken Sasuke eller tjejen." Sa Deidara.**

"**Just det, kan vi inte bara ge upp och gå hem istället?" frågade Kisame.**

"**Är det mig ni letar efter?" frågade plötsligt någon. Alla i Akatsuki vände sig om och fick syn på Sasuke.**

**Itachi log. "nämen, där är du ju 'foolish little brother.'" sa han.**

**Sasuke tog upp 3 kunais och sa: "jag har kommit för att döda dig en gång för alla." Plötsligt skiftade han form och blev till Yen Lin. "Ni ska få ångra att ni någonsin underskattade mig." sa Yen Lin.**

**Itachi såg förvirrad ut. "Vem är du egentligen?"**

**Hon gjorde snabbt några tecken och tog fram en motorsåg ur tomma intet. "Jag är den som ska göra slut på er…" sa hon. Yen Lin startade motorsågen men då fick Kisame nog och sprang därifrån.**

"**Vafan tror du att du gör?" skrek Zetsu.**

"**Räddar mitt skinn till skillnad från er!" skrek Kisame tillbaka.**

**Det slutade med att alla sprang därifrån och när Yen Lin såg att dem var borta förvandlade hon sig tillbaka. "Puh, det fungerade." sa Kyu glatt.**

"**Trodde du ja." sa någon bakom henne. Kyu vände sig långsamt om och fick syn på Itachi.**

"**Till skillnad från dem andra idioterna så ser jag genom din teknik tack vare att jag kommer från Uchiha-Klanen."**

**Kyu log ett listigt leende. Hon hade fått en ide. "Då får vi se hur klarar av att se igenom den här." sa Kyu. "Henge no Jutsu!" Hon förvandlade sig till… Itachi och sedan aktiverade hon sin "Mangekyo Sharingan."**

**Itachi var chockad. "Men… Men jag dödade ju alla i Uchiha-Klanen. Det ska inte finnas någon kvar förutom Sasuke."**

**Hon började springa mot honom. "Undrar om du kan slåss mot dig själv för jag tror inte att du kan förutse dina egna attacker!" skrek hon åt Itachi som paikslaget stirrade på henne medan hon drog fram 5 kunais.**

**Samtidigt…**

**Miharu hade försökt ta sig ut ur Kuroari på många olika sätt men hittills hade det inte gått särskilt bra så nu hade hon gett upp. "Snälla Kankuro, kan du inte släppa ut mig? Jag lovar att jag inte ska slå dig eller nåt" bönade hon.**

"**Visst, öppna bara luckan så kommer du ut." sa han.**

**Miharu blev förvirrad. "Men luckan är låst, pucko." Sa hon.**

"**Nej, jag låste upp den för tre timmar sen men du är ju så korkad att du inte ens märker det."**

**Det var den sista droppen för Miharu. Nu var hon så arg att hon nästan slet av luckan från gångjärnen och hon kom med tunga steg mot Kankuro.**

"**Du… Ska… dö…" Fick hon fram samtidigt som man kunde se det brann i hennes ögon och hon darrade av ren ilska.**

**Kankuro backade från henne. "Ok… Ta det lugnt, jag skojade bara…"**

**Miharu röt till som ett lejon och började springa onaturligt snabbt mot Kankuro. "Fan också." muttrade han och började springa också.**

**Samtidigt i grupp 3.**

"**Um… Naruto-kun?"**

**Naruto (som egentligen var Sasuke och fråga mig inte hur han lyckades ta sig tillbaka till "sin grupp" efter att ha blivit spöad av Yen Lin) vände sig om och fick syn på Hinata. "Hai?"**

**Hinata började nervöst plocka med fingrarna. "K-Kan du komma med en stund?" frågade hon.**

**Naruto stirrade underligt på henne innan han svarade. "Visst…" Han följde med Hinata och efter en stund stannade dem. "Vad ville du tala om?" frågade Naruto/Sasuke (äsch, jag skriver Sasuke nu, hoppas att det inte blir rörigt.)**

**Hinata stirrade förläget i marken innan hon svarade. "Jag… D-Det är en sak som jag inte har vågat… Berätta…" lyckades hon få fram.**

**Sasuke rynkade pannan. "Vet hon att jag inte är Naruto?" frågade han sig själv men innan han hade hunnit tänka färdigt såg han att Hinata skulle säga nåt igen.**

"**Jag… Mummel-mummel…" Var det enda som Sasuke uppfattade. "Vad sa du?"**

**Det syntes att Hinata började bli generad över något. Hon började plocka med fingrarna igen och hon rodnade (som vanligt).**

"**Jag… Är… Kär… I… Dig…" lyckades hon få fram.**

**Tystnad.**

**Sasuke såg ner i backen innan han svarade. "Menar du verkligen det?" hörde han sig själv fråga. (Inre Sasuke: Men vafan är det där för en fråga? Bättre kan du väl?"**

**Hinata sa ingenting. Hon böjde sig fram mot Sasuke och kysste honom mitt på munnen. Sasuke blev så chockad att han gjorde inte ett dugg, han bara stod där…**


	6. Behind the mask, Miharus hämnd

**Kapitel 6: Behind the mask, Miharus hämnd**

**"Kyu!" Yen Lin landade intill Kyu. Kyu hade gjort sin bästa jutsu, Rocket no Jutsu på Itachi som hade fått honom att flyga åt skogen (helvete.)**

**Yen Lin såg efter om Kyu andades vilket hon gjorde men hon hade förlorat farligt mycket chakra. "Jag måste hitta dem andra..." Tänkte Yen Lin medan hon tog tag om Kyus kropp och teleporterade sig därifrån.**

**Samtidigt...**

**Kankuro låg väldigt risigt till för tillfället. Miharu kom mot honom med tunga steg och man kunde se att hon hade en ondskefull blick i ögonen. "Du... Är... Bara... Så... Död..." Hon tog långsamt fram sitt svärd och-**

**"GUÄÄHH! JAG RUTTNAR!" Plötsligt kom Shino förbispringande och såg helt panikslagen ut och efter honom kom Shikamaru.**

**Miharu stirrade förvirrat efter dem. "Varför är de så rädda?"**

**Kankuro suckade. "Inte nu igen..." En stekpanna kom plötsligt flygande mot Miharu som snabbt undvek den.**

**Temari kom ut från ett buskage med en stekpanna i ena handen. "Har ni sett Shikamaru och Shino?" Frågade hon. Temari verkade inte upptäcka att Miharu var på väg att döda hennes bror (fast iofs så skulle hon inte bry sig)**

Miharu, den svikaren pekade åt det håll som Shikamaru och Shino hade flytt mot. "Dem sprang ditåt." sa hon.

"**Tack, nu jävlar ska dem få." Sa Temari och tog fram sin solfjäder för att sedan följa efter Shikamaru och Shino. ( Snyft, jag lider med dem nu…) Miharu stirrade förvirrat efter Temari. Miharu vände sig mot Kankuro igen bara för att upptäcka att han hade smitit därifrån. "Men det var då själva…"**

**Hundra meter bort från Miharu…**

**Kankuro stod bakom ett träd och gömde sig för Miharu. "Puh, jag kom undan…"**

"**Jaså, verkligen?" Sa en iskall röst alldeles bakom honom. Miharu stod sedan helt plötsligt framför Kankuro. (Yen Lin: Kan hon teleportera sig? Författaren: Inte vet jag, tydligen…)**

"… **Fan också…"**

"**Du ska allt få för att du lurade mig…" hon började knäcka fingrarna. Ew.**

"**Okej, har du några sista ord?" Frågade Miharu samtidigt som hon stirrade på honom med ondskefulla röda ögon. (Författaren: som jag sa, jag skulle inte vilja vara i samma rum som Miharu.)**

"**En fråga bara."**

"**Vad?"**

"**Varför hatar du mig egentligen? Säg sanningen."**

**Miharu stirrade på Kankuro som såg allvarlig ut. (Yen Lin: Ohh, det är ovanligt! Författaren: håll käften och låt oss få läsa mer!)**

**Med ens fungerade inte hennes hjärna som den skulle.**

"**Err… Därför… Att…" Stammade hon fram. Miharu kände med ens hur hon blev glödhet i ansiktet. 'Vad är det med mig? Han är ju för guds skull yngre än mig! Jag ska inte bli generad! Jag hatar honom!' Förbannade hon sig själv.**

"**Bara så du vet, jag hatar dig inte." Sa Kankuro plötsligt.**

"**Inte?" För Miharu verkade det som att han avskydde henne eftersom att han bara jävlades med henne.**

"**Nej, du är bara den mest irriterande, gnälligaste, mest fåfänga ninja jag någonsin har träffat och varit i samma team med." sa Kankuro.**

**Miharu blev kritvit för att sedan skifta till knallröd i ansiktet. "Okej, nu är du bara så död!" skrek hon.**

**Miharu körde in handen i trädstammen så djupt i trädet att det föll omkull i marken med en hård duns. Kankuro hann undan i sista sekunden. "Shit, hon är ju galen." Mumlade han för sig medan han förberedde sig för strid. Han famlade efter bandagen för att ta fram Karasu men blev avbruten av att Miharu kom springande mot honom.**

"**Ta den här om du kan!" Skrek Miharu och kastade en shuriken mot Kankuro som träffade honom för att sedan gå upp i rök. Där Kankuro hade stått låg endast en trästock kvar.**

"**Fan, utbytestekniken." Svor Miharu högt. **

**Plötsligt hörde hon att han var bakom henne. Utan att tänka körde hon in armbågen rakt i magen på…Kiba.**

"**Ajj… Vafan gör du?" Kiba föll på knä och höll sig för magen.**

"**Oj, förlåt, det var inte meningen!" Miharu hörde någon som skrattade bakom henne för att sedan upptäcka att hon hade gått i en fälla. Tunna chakratrådar höll fast hennes ben så att hon inte kunde röra sig. Kiba som var framför henne (Miharu hade vänt sig om mot honom.) försvann med ett poff och ersattes med Kankuro som kontrollerade chakratrådarna.**

**Miharu försökte ta loss trådarna utan framgång. "Men hur… Hur gör du det? Du kan ju inte vara på två ställen samtidigt." Stammade hon.**

"**Kolla bakom dig," sa Kankuro enkelt. Miharu vände sig om och såg sin fickspegel ligga på marken bakom henne. Med ens förstod hon. Kankuros chakrastrålar reflekterades i spegeln så att han hade full kontroll över dem.**

"**Din svaghet är att du bryr dig för mycket om ditt utseende så att du blir ett enkelt byte." Sa Kankuro. "Speciellt när du inte kan hålla reda på dina saker." Fortsatte han sedan och tog fram hennes pass. ' Den jäveln, när hade han…?'**

"**Du tappade det i början av uppdraget." Han räckte fram det till Miharu som såg väldigt irriterad ut.**

"**Vänta bara, när jag kommer loss ska du få se på fan." Sa Miharu med en hotfull röst.**

**Kankuro skrattade elakt, "Haha, jag väntar". Utan att hon hade märkt det hade han släppt taget om hennes fötter med chakratrådarna. När Miharu upptäckte det kände hon sig som en idiot. Hon lyckades dock behärska sig och plötsligt fick hon en ide'. Hon började springa därifrån.**

"**Eh?" Kankuro stirrade förvirrat efter Miharu innan han koncentrerade sin chakra till sina fötter för att springa fortare.**

**Efter fem minuter såg Miharu att Kankuro hade kommit ifatt henne och hon började förbereda sig. Snart såg hon en stor bro som var ur funktion. Precis innan hon kom fram vek hon åt höger. Miharu satte sig lugnt i gräset och såg på när Kankuro fortsatte springa framåt och för att sedan när han upptäckte att det inte fanns någon mark kvar föll i vattnet med ett avlägset plask.**

**Miharu sprang fram till den bit som fanns kvar av bron och lutade sig fram. Det var bara tre meter ner till vattnet men hon såg inte någon skymt av Kankuro. "Vafan?"**

"**Haha, nu var du jätterolig," sa någon bistert bakom henne. Det var Kankuro som var dyblöt. Utan att tveka knuffade han i Miharu men han var inte beredd på att Miharu tog tag i honom så att han föll i ännu en gång. När dem kom upp till ytan igen stirrade Miharu av någon anledning på Kankuro. Han blängde på henne. "Vad?"**

**Utan att säga ett ord höll Miharu upp Kankuros luva i ena handen samtidigt som hon envist fortsatte stirra. Kankuro såg ner i vattnet och fick syn på sin spegelbild. Hans krigsmålning hade försvunnit och han hade tappat luvan.**

'**Jaså…' Tänkte Kankuro innan han insåg vad som hade hänt.**

**(Inre Kankuro: AAAHH! Hon har sett mitt ansikte! MITT LIV ÄR FÖRSTÖRT!)**

**Det var droppen för Kankuro, han tappade humöret helt och hållet. "Vafan gör du!"**

**Han trodde att Miharu skulle snäsa av honom men till hans stora förvåning började hon fnittra. "Hihihihihi…"**

"**Vad är det som är kul?" frågade Kankuro surt.**

"**Du ser så gullig ut utan din luva…" Fick hon fram mellan fnittret.**

"… **Håll käften…" Kankuro vände sig om och började gå upp ur vattnet för att Miharu inte skulle se att han rodnade.**

**Miharu följde efter honom samtidigt som hon glatt sa: "Nu är vi kvitt."**

**Kankuro svarade inte. Han stod med ryggen mot henne så att hon inte kunde se hans ansikte. "Kankuro?"**

"**Ja, nu är väl du nöjd att du har sett mitt ansikte så att du kan tala om det för alla i hela Konoha, inte sant?" Sa han surt.**

**Miharu rynkade pannan. "Är du sur nu också?" frågade hon.**

"**Nej då, inte alls" sa Kankuro som började gå därifrån.**

"**Kankuro, vänta, det var inte meningen, jag visste inte att du skulle… VÄNTA!" Miharu sprang fram till honom och tog tag i hans vänstra arm. Kankuro försökte komma loss men Miharu höll envist i armen.**

"**Släpp mig," sa Kankuro ilsket. Miharu visade inga tecken på att vilja släppa. "Inte förrän jag har fått säga en sak."**

"**Hör du dåligt? Släpp. Mig. Nu!"**

"**Jag tänker inte säga till någon." Kankuro stelnade till. "VA?"**

"**Jag bryr mig inte om du har krigsmålning i ansiktet eller den här luvan." Hon räckte den till Kankuro som tog emot den samtidigt som han såg förvånat på Miharu. "Och om du inte vill att jag ska säga till någon så låter jag bli det." fortsatte hon sedan.**

"… **Okej… En fråga bara?"**

"**Vad?"**

"… **Kan du släppa min arm nu?"**

"**Nämen, rodnar du?" Sa Miharu retsamt men hon släppte hans arm. Kankuro andades lättad ut bara för att sedan plötsligt se att Miharu kom närmare honom och-**

**Fem minuter senare.**

"**Kankuro?" Kankuro öppnade ögonen och upptäckte till sin stora förvåning att han låg på marken. Miharu satt på huk vid honom.**

"… **Vad hände?" frågade Kankuro förvirrat och skulle resa sig upp men Miharu hindrade honom.**

"**Du blev plötsligt likblek och svimmade, jag tror att vi var i vattnet för länge," Hon lade handen på hans panna. "Hmm… Jag tror att du har feber."**

**Kankuro reste sig snabbt upp. "Nej då, jag mår bra," Han gick sedan iväg.**

"**Kankuro, akta dig för-"**

**DUNK!**

"… **Trädet…" Miharu såg på när Kankuro höll sig för pannan. "Ajj…"**

**Miharu gick fram till Kankuro och tog hans hand. "Ok, vad är det för fel?"**

"**I-Inget," ljög Kankuro samtidigt som han kände att kinderna blev glödheta.**

"**Ljug inte, jag tror jag vet varför du svimmade."**

"**Och hur ska du veta det?" Kankuro försökte låta tuff men det fungerade inte när han rodnade.**

**Miharu log ett listigt leende. "Du trodde att jag skulle kyssa dig, inte sant?"**

"**N-Nej!"**

**(Inre Kankuro: Baka! Rodna inte, hon fattar ju att du trodde det!)**

"**Jag visste det!" Ropade Miharu triumferande. Kankuro kände det som att han krympte till ingenting.**

**Miharu klappade Kankuro på ryggen. "Men oroa dig inte, om jag skulle få för mig att kyssa dig så skulle jag säga till."**

**Kankuro svarade inte på det, han var alldeles för generad för att säga något.**

**(Inre Kankuro: Skyll dig själv, men säg inte att jag inte varnade dig.)**

**(Håll käften…)**

**(Inre Kankuro: Men vadå? Jag varnade ju dig men fan heller att du lyssnade.)**

**Medan Kankuro höll på att säga åt Inre Kankuro att vara tyst märkte han samtidigt att Miharu inte längre höll i hans händer, hon kramade honom. Utan att tänka på vad han gjorde lade han sina händer om henne och kramade Miharu. Han ville inte ta reda på varför hon gjorde det, Miharu som hatade honom av hela sitt hjärta.**

**Miharu hatade tydligen inte Kankuro ändå.**

"**Wo Ai Ni…" Kankuro sa det utan att vara medveten om det.**

**Miharu tittade upp och log. "Wo Ai Ni…"**


	7. Specialkapitel 1

**Hej! För tillfället så har lagt ner denna fanfic,detta innebär INTE att jag kommer ta bort den, jag har några andra fanfics som jag måste avsluta först men om ni har tålamod att vänta så har jag lagt in ett specialkapitel. Man kan säga att det är saker som man inte kan läsa i dem andra kapitlen.**

En notering 1. Jag äger inte Naruto men om jag gjorde det skulle Akatsuki få ett rent helvete.

2. Kakashi skulle inte ha den där masken.

3. Kabuto skulle ha varit död för länge sedan.

**Specialkapitel från Ingen titel: Yen Lin möter Zetsu.**

**(OBS. detta kapitel utspelar sig strax efter att Yen Lin spöade Kisame)**

**Yen Lin sprang snabbt och ljudlöst genom skogen på jakt efter Master. Plötsligt ställer sig något i vägen för henne.**

"**Vafan?" Yen Lin tittade upp och fick syn på en…**

"**Hehehe, nu ska du dö…" sa Zetsu och såg ner på henne med sina gula ögon.**

**Yen Lin rynkade pannan och sa: "Vafan är du förnåt, en bönplanta eller?"**

**Zetsu blev arg. "NEEEJJ!"**

"**En palm då?"**

"… **Nej…"**

"**Nu vet jag, en potatisplanta!" utropade Yen Lin.**

"**NEEEEJJJJJ!" Zetsus ansikte var knallrött av ilska. Han sträckte sig fram för att ta tag i Yen Lin men missade henne p g a att hon plötsligt började dra i ena "stjälken".**

"**AJJJ! Vafan gör du?" Yen Lin hade dragit av en bit av "stjälken" och satt nu och tuggade på den. " Blä, den smakar ju skitäckligt…"**

**Hon spottade ut biten som föll ner på marken. Zetsu hoppade omkring av smärta samtidigt som han mumlade: "hon ska dö, hon ska dö…" han drog fram en kunai och vände sig om bara för att upptäcka att hon var borta. "Puh, hon försvann…"**

**Zetsu försökte gå därifrån men plötsligt upptäckte han att han inte kunde gå. Han satt fast med fötterna. "Vad i hel…?"**

**Yen Lin satt nedanför hans fötter och la på mera jord. "Du behöver växa till dig din omogna jävel," sa hon och hällde på någon grön vätska.**

**Zetsu kände hur hans fötter slog rot och det började växa ut rosor på hans armar och ben. Efter fem minuter kunde man inte känna igen honom. Yen Lin la huvudet på sned och såg på honom en stund.**

"**Haha, nu ser du MYCKET bättre ut." sa hon.**

**Han försökte komma loss men fötterna satt som berget.**

"**JAG SKA DÖDA DIG!" Zetsu försökte se arg och farlig ut men misslyckades p g a rosen i munnen.**

"**Jaja, jag måste gå nu, du får ha det bra, hejdå!" Yen Lin försvann därifrån med ett poff.**

"**Neej, vänta!" Yen Lin sket i honom totalt och sprang vidare för att hitta Master.**

"**Fan… hur ska jag kunna komma härifrån?" Zetsu såg sig omkring. "Hallå, finns det någon som har ogräsdödande medel i närheten?"**

"**Yeah … vad ska man spränga nu tro? Mmm…" Deidara hade sprängt sönder ett hundratal träd.(Jag ser Deidara som en tjej, ni får tro vad ni vill!) Hon hade lessnat på att försöka leta efter Kisame. "Den jävla fiskidioten kommer ändå inte dyka upp, hopplösa fall… Yeah…"**

**Plötsligt kände Deidara hur någon tacklade till henne så att hon föll till marken med en ordentlig duns. DUNK!**

"**WTF? VEM VAR DET DÄR!" Deidara vände sig om och fick syn på en tjej som skar av sig en bra bit av håret. "Vad gör du med ditt vackra hår? Är du inte riktigt klok!"**

**Yen Lin skar av sig det sista av håret och bara blängde på Deidara. "Jag har tröttnat på skiten ser du väl, jag ser mycket bättre ut nu…" (hon hade ungefär samma längd på håret som Naruto fast det var svart.)**

**Deidara blev tokig av ilska, hur kunde man bara skära av sig sitt hår! Det skulle hon aldrig kunna göra. "Du ser ju ut som en kille, Yeah!"**

**Tystnad. "Nanyo?" Yen Lin blev stel i hela kroppen och man kunde se eldsflammor i ögonen.**

**Deidara backade undan från Yen Lin men det var försent…**

**SMOCK BAMM WHAM!**

"**Hit me baby one more time…" nynnade Yen Lin för sig själv medan hon spöade Deidara tills hon inte längre kunde stå upp pga. Alla bulorna som var högst uppe på hennes skalle. Deidara föll ihop avsvimmad. Yen Lin gick därifrån på nytt.**

"**Master? Vafan är du nånstans? Kommer du inte fram så kommer du att få så jävla mycket stryk!"**


	8. AvskedetDrömmen

**Hej! Äntligen har jag avslutat denna fanfic efter ett halvår, jag har haft fullt upp med mina andra fanfics (såna som jag inte har lagt ut på fanfiction ännu.) men nu när den här är avslutad ska jag fortsätta skriva på dom andra!**

**Berätta vad ni tyckte om denna fanfic efter att ni har läst den!**

**Kapitel 7: Avskedet**

**Sasuke hade fortfarande inte hämtat sig från chocken över att Hinata hade kysst honom i tron att han var Naruto. För tillfället kunde han inte smita därifrån och byta tillbaka med Naruto pga. Att Hinata sov i hans knä. Och Raiku fanns ingenstans att finna heller.**

"**Fan… jag är bara så körd…" mumlade Sasuke för sig själv.**

"**RAAAH! I NEED PAINKILLERS!" Vrålade Master efter att ha dunkat skallen i ett träd över hundra gånger. Kiba satt och höll för öronen medan Akamaru satt bredvid honom och ylade.**

"**Alltså, det måste ju vara nåt fel på människan." Mumlade Kiba om Master och såg på Gaara som låg utsträckt på marken och sov för första gången på många år. "Och det är ett under att Gaara inte vaknar av Masters gnällande…"**

**POFF! Yen Lin kom plötsligt ur tomma intet och hon höll i Kyu som fortfarande inte hade vaknat. Yen Lin såg orolig ut. "Vad har hänt här?" Yen Lin syftade på Master som höll på och skrek som en galning vid det här laget samtidigt som han stortjöt.**

**Kiba reste sig upp. "Det är en lång historia, men vad har hänt med Kyu?" frågade han.**

"**Hon slogs mot en av medlemmarna i Akatsuki, han Itachi vet du, och hon gjorde en skithäftig jutsu som fick Itachi att flyga åt helvete så vi behöver inte bry oss om dem längre." Sa Yen Lin i ett enda andetag. Hon lade ner Kyu på marken och gick fram till Master och försökte få kontakt med honom.**

"**Master?" hon viftade med en hand framför hans ögon.**

"**Jag kommer aldrig kunna överleva utan min dator…" snyftade han.**

**SMACK! Yen Lin slog till Master hårt i ansiktet så att han flög in i ett träd. Han kvicknade genast till och stirrade framför sig med en tom blick. "Yen Lin?"**

**Yen Lin skakade på huvudet." Vafan är det med dig?" Suckade hon. Hon vände sig till Kiba som höll på att ge en del av sin chakra till den medvetslösa Kyu. "Vänta Kiba, jag kan ge henne lite nu." **

"**Jag kommer inte klara mig utan datorn." Mumlade Master för sig själv där han satt mot trädet och höll sig för sitt huvud som var full i bulor. Yen Lin blev väldigt irriterad på Masters eviga gnällande. Hon tog datorn ifrån honom och började skriva in nåt på den. Efter en stund gav hon honom den igen.**

"**ÅHH! Den fungerar igen, hur gjorde du?" Han såg på Yen Lin med en beundransvärd blick. Hon slog till honom på nytt. "Du hade stängt av datorn …" sa hon. 'Han måste ju vara hjärndöd." tänkte hon tyst för sig själv medan hon såg på när Master satte igång ett avsnitt av Bananer i Pyjamas och började dregla över datorn. Kiba stirrade på Master. "Jag tror att han behöver åka till dårhuset." Sa han till Yen Lin.**

"**Det är ingen ide, han är redan ett psykfall som tror att han är en banan." sa hon. "Jag ska ta honom till ett vilohem efter att Kyu har kvicknat till."**

**Efter en stund vaknade Kyu upp. "Uuhh… Vad hände…?" hon försökte resa sig upp men hon hade inte tillräckligt med kraft.**

"**Du spöade skiten ur Itachi, det var så jävla coolt! Han bara typ flög åt helvete." Yen Lin var imponerad över Kyus teknik.**

**Kyu log svagt. "Tack för att ni gav lite av er chakra." Hon såg sig omkring. "Var är Kankuro och Miharu?"**

**Innan Yen Lin hann svara fick Kyu plötsligt en vision. Ibland hände det att hon såg in i framtiden eller såg vad som hände precis i samma stund. Det hon såg fick henne att skrika rakt ut. Dom andra var inte beredda så de hoppade överraskat till.**

"**AAAHH! Mina öron!"Skrek Master helt oväntat. Nu tappade Yen Lin tålamodet. Att han inte kunde hålla käften, han behövde verkligen hjälp så hon slog Master tills han svimmade, "KAN DU ALDRIG HÅLLA KÄFTEN!"**

**Dom andra: (Svettdroppe.)**

"**Shit, hon är ju helt galen," muttrade Kiba och såg på när hon tog tag i Masters ben och började släpa honom därifrån. Tyvärr så hörde hon Kibas kommentar och vände sig om. Kiba såg att Yen Lin hade ett väldigt farligt psykopatiskt uttryck i ansiktet.**

"**VAD SA DU!" Skrek hon åt Kiba som gömde sig bakom Kyu av rädsla. **

"**Ingenting…"**

**Samtidigt… **

"**Raiku, vad sysslar du med!" Miharu hade upptäckt i sista minuten att det inte var Kankuro som hade låst in henne i Kuroari, det var Raiku…**

**Raiku såg bistert på Miharu där hon var fastbunden vid ett träd. "Du har aldrig brytt dig om mig, jag har älskat dig i många år men du har bara brytt dig om ditt utseende…"**

"**Raiku…" försökte Miharu men hon kunde bara hjälplöst se på medan han tog fram en kunai och började gå mot henne samtidigt som det började ryka om honom..**

**Kyu… **

"**Vi måste hjälpa Miharu!" Kyu reste sig snabbt upp och skulle precis springa därifrån när hon plötsligt sprang in i någon…**

"**Ajj… se dig för…"**

"**Raiku… Men… Men…" stammade Kyu.**

"**VAR ÄR MIN ÄLSKADE MIHARU-CHAN!" Vrålade Raiku rakt i örat på Kiba som knuffade bort honom samtidigt som han höll sig för ena örat. "SLUTA SKRIK I ÖRONEN PÅ FOLK!" Skrek han tillbaka och hoppade undan från sin storebror som försökte slå honom. Medan Kiba bråkade hade han släppt taget om Gaaras kropp så han låg bara kvar på marken och sov som om inget hade hänt.**

"**Åhnej, det är säkert någon i Akatsuki som har gjort Henge no Jutsu" sa Kyu. Raiku stirrade på sin lagkamrat. "Är det sant? Jag måste rädda henne!" Han började springa mot platsen där Miharu befann sig.**

"**Jag svär, Raiku kan inte vara min biologiska brorsa. " sa Kiba medan han stirrade efter sin storebror när han sprang därifrån.**

**Miharu… **

"**Tobi is a good boy." Tobi var tydligen ovanligt bra på att transformera sig. Miharu stirrade på honom. Hon visste hennes liv var slut. "Det är så typiskt att jag ska dö med kluvna hårtoppar…" tänkte hon och slöt ögonen.**

**SMACK! Tobi flög plötsligt in i ett träd med en sådan kraft att hela trädet välte.**

"**Nani?" Miharu öppnade ögonen igen och fick syn på…**

"**Raiku? Vad gör du här?"**

**Raiku hade ställt sig framför Miharu för att hindra Tobi från att komma närmare henne. Han svarade inte utan blängde på Tobi som backade undan från honom. "Nu ska du döden dö…" muttrade han och började knäcka sina fingrar och anföll Tobi. SMACK BAMM DONG!**

**5 minuter senare…**

**Tobi: Totalt utslagen.**

**Raiku: The Winner!**

**Han sprang fram till Miharu och skar bort repen så att hon kunde komma loss.**

"**Tack… Men varför hjälpte du mig? Jag snäser ju bara av dig eller så slår jag dig jämt." frågade hon samtidigt som hon gned sig om handlederna där repen hade skurit in.**

**Raiku log. "Jag hjälper alltid dem som är med i mitt team, så lätt blir du inte av med mig, jag skyddar dig och Kyu tills jag dör."**

**Miharu log tillbaka. "Jaså du…"**

**När Miharu och Raiku kom tillbaka till Kyu, Kiba och Gaara fick dom se att Master och Yen Lin var borta. "Vart tog dom vägen?" frågade Miharu Kyu.**

"**Dom sa nåt om nåt dårhus…" svarade Kyu där hon lutade sig mot ett träd och såg på hur Kiba försökte få liv i Gaara genom att ruska honom för fullt men utan resultat.**

"**Men vakna nu!" Skrek Kiba. Akamaru satt bredvid och skällde men inget hände, Gaara var helt 'borta.'**

"**Det är ingen ide att du försöker Kiba, han kommer nog sova väldigt länge." Sa Miharu.**

**Plötsligt kom Kyu på en grej. "Hörni, vart tog Kankuro ivägen? Är det någon som har sett honom?"**

"**Hehe, nu ska du dööö…" Alla i Akatsuki (Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi och Sasori) gick mot Kankuro och alla satte igång sina motorsågar på mindre än tre sekunder. Plötsligt såg dom att Kankuro hade försvunnit och alla såg sig omkring för att hitta honom men det slutade med att dom blev överraskade av att ett gäng träd föll över dom. Kankuro hade tagit fram Karasu som uppenbarligen hade uppgraderats med små knivar som snurrade runt där händerna skulle ha suttit.**

"**Eh? Knivarna har inte funnits där förut." Sa han och såg förvirrat på sitt vapen innan han sprang iväg för att hitta sin grupp igen. Efter en stund kunde han plötsligt se sin äldre syster som verkade upprörd över något. "Temari, vad sysslar du med?" Frågade han men innan hon svarade på hans fråga gjorde hon Kamatachi no Jutsu utan någon som helst förvarning. Kankuro hann dock ta skydd bakom en sten och undvek dom starka vindarna som Temari kunde kontrollera med sin solfjäder.**

"**Jösse, vad är det med dig egentligen?" suckade Kankuro när han kom fram från sitt gömställe.**

"**Shikamaru och Shino är bara så döda." Muttrade Temari och sprang därifrån medan Kankuro stod kvar en stund och såg efter henne. "Alla har visst blivit galna…" **

"**NARUTO! Du är sååå död!"**

"**Just det, DÖD!" Det var Sakura och Ino som tydligen hade listat ut att Naruto hade gjort Henge no Jutsu för att se ut som Sasuke enligt överenskommelsen dom hade gjort. Nu blev han jagad av Sasukes största beundrare som man verkligen inte skulle underskatta. När Naruto fick syn på Kankuro såg han inte efter vart han sprang så det slutade med att han krockade med ett träd och svimmade.**

"**Konohas ninjaclown har visst bort sig igen ser ja," sa Kankuro åt Sakura och Ino när dom kom fram till honom. Sakura suckade medan hon lyfte upp sin lagmedlem. "Han är ju hopplös, ibland undrar man hur gammal han är." Sakura och Ino gick iväg, bärandes på Naruto som inte visade några som helst tecken på att vilja kvickna till igen. Men dom hade inte hunnit gått långt när det plötsligt prasslade till i en buske. "Nani?" Sasuke och Hinata ramlade ut ur busken och låg kvar en stund på marken medan dom kysste varandra för fullt. Sakura och Ino blev kritvita i ansiktena och visste inte riktigt vad dom skulle göra. "Sasuke-kun?"**

**Sasuke och Hinata tittade upp där dom låg på marken. "Sakura? Vad gör du här?" Frågade Sasuke och såg överraskat på henne där hon stod en bit från honom och höll i en medvetslös Naruto. Även Hinata såg milt förvånad ut. "Nämen, är ni här?" Frågade hon och reste sig upp från marken samtidigt som hon blev lite röd om kinderna.**

"**Alltså Sasuke, gillar du Hinata?" Frågade Ino. "Förut hatade du ju tjejer eller gäller det bara mig och Sakura?"**

**Sasuke som hade kommit upp på benen nu ställde sig bredvid Hinata och tog hennes hand. "Jag har insett att jag inte kan fortsätta vara lika kall som vanligt. Hinata har fått mig att förstå det så från och med idag kommer jag och hon att vara tillsammans för alltid." Tillkännagav han. Det blev alldeles knäpptyst efter att Sasuke hade sagt det. Sakura och Ino kunde inte tro sina öron.**

"**Alltså, det här kan ju inte vara något annat än en…" började Kankuro tänka men avbröts av att han plötsligt föll ner i ett hål som hade dykt upp under hans fötter. Alla började vinka åt honom och sedan…**

**DUNK! Kankuro låg på golvet i sitt rum. Först var han förvirrad över hur han hade hamnat där men sedan förstod han att det bara hade varit en dröm. Han hade ramlat ner från sängen och vaknat av det.**

"**Jag tyckte väl att det började bli väldigt konstigt…" sa han och såg att klockan var halv tio. Det innebar att han hade gott om tid på sig att göra sig i ordning för det nya uppdraget som han och hans syskon skulle få klockan tio uppe hos Tsunade. Gaara och Temari hade tydligen gett sig iväg utan att ha brytt sig om att väcka honom.**

**En kvart senare… **

**Kankuro hade fortfarande inte glömt bort drömmen när han var på väg mot Tsunades kontor. Han hade t o m kollat om Karasu hade kvar dom där knivarna vilket Karasu inte hade. Drömmen hade känts verklig ända tills Sasuke och Hinata hade kommit. Sedan kom han på en annan detalj. "Kiba har väl ingen äldre bror?" Plötsligt avbröt hans funderingar av att någon sprang rakt in i honom så det slutade med att båda föll omkull på marken. När Kankuro satte sig upp såg han vem det var som hade sprungit in i honom. Det var en tjej med spretigt svart hår och stora gröna ögon. Hon hade en svart T-shirt på sig och en kort svart kjol med ett par röda leggings under. Nu såg hon förskräckt på Kankuro samtidigt som hon mumlade: "Gomen nasai, jag skulle ha sett mig för." **

**Kankuro var för chockad för att svara. Hon såg ju precis ut som Kyu i hans dröm. Innan han visste ordet av frågade han: "Heter du Kyu?" Sekunden efter insåg Kankuro vad han hade sagt. Men "Kyu" var bara lättad över att han inte var arg på henne så hon svarade. "Nej, jag heter Shizuka." hon log lite generat mot honom.**

"**Vad är det?" frågade Kankuro.**

"**Tänk, jag drömde jättekonstigt inatt och nu när jag tänker efter så var DU med! Eller i alla fall någon som såg ut som dig, han som var med i min dröm hette Kankuro." sa Shizuka.**

"**Jag heter Kankuro." Sa han lugnt. Shizuka blev eld och lågor. "Vad häftigt, tänk att jag drömde om någon som faktiskt finns! Ska du också upp till Tsunade? Jag ska göra nåt uppdrag med några ninjor från Hidden Sand." Shizuka var verkligen en pratglad människa. Kankuro hann inte svara. Hon hade sett hans pannband. **

"**Oh, du är från Hidden Sand, då kommer vi att vara med i samma team ett tag, vad kul! Jag kommer också från Hidden Sand från början men jag har flyttat runt hela mitt liv och nu har min familj bestämt sig för att stanna här… Åh… Du kör med Kugutsu no Jutsu ser jag, det är verkligen ovanligt, jag har aldrig träffat någon som…" Kankuro avbröt henne. "Pratar du alltid sådär mycket?" Frågade han samtidigt som han försökte hålla sig för skratt. Shizuka nickade. Han fick med ens syn på en klocka som visade att det var fem minuter kvar tills dom skulle vara uppe på Tsunades kontor. "Oj vi måste skynda oss!" sa han och tog tag om Shizukas hand och började springa.**

**Medan dom sprang sa Shizuka: "Från och med nu kommer jag att tro mer på sanndrömmar, jag menar det här kan ju inte vara en slump att jag drömmer om dig helt plötsligt sådär."**

**Kankuro skrattade." Jag kan inte fatta att du orkar babbla hela tiden." men samtidigt tänkte han att det stämde nog att man kunde drömma sanndrömmar ibland men att det inte var varje dag som dom stämde in.**

**Slut**


End file.
